True Light
by kaoru-himura1878
Summary: A la aldea oculta de Konoha llega una extraña chica... ¿a qué habrá ido? ¿qué es lo que está planeando? si lo quereis saber entrad y leed asias jeje. Actualizadoooooo 4ºcapítulo subidooo
1. La extraña chica pelirroja

**_Holaaaa soy nueva escribiendo fics así que si no os gusta no me matéis onegai n-nU. Naruto ni Rurouni Kenshin me pertenecen, que mas quisiera yo pero no es así y no sé que más decir así que os dejo que leáis en paz jejeje_**

**_TRUE LIGHT_**

_**LA EXTRAÑA CHICA PELIRROJA**_

Era un día normal en la aldea oculta de Konoha, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo con todo su poder, las flores y los árboles brillaban bajo su luz, el río estaba en calma y todo parecía tranquilo excepto en una parte de la aldea, concretamente en el piso de un chico rubio de ojos azules.

¿?: ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! ¡¡¡MALDITA SEA ME HE QUEDADO DORMIDOOOOO!!! ¡¡¿POR QUÉ ME TIENE QUE PASAR A MI ESTO?!!

El chico se levantó corriendo de la cama y se fue a la ducha. Cuando salió ya estaba vestido y peinado así que cogió algo para comer por el camino y salió de su casa sin olvidar de cerrar bien para que nadie entrara en su casa (aunque sinceramente no es que tuviese muchas cosas de valorXD )

En otro lugar de esta maravillosa y tranquila aldea, un viejo pervertido con una gran melena blanca estaba esperando a alguien.

¿?: Este Naruto ¿cuánto tiempo me va a tener aquí esperando? Lo único bueno es que mientras puedo observar a estas maravillosas jovencitas bañarse en el río y jugar entre ellas jejejeje, esto me servirá como inspiración para mi nueva obra jejeje - le empieza a salir sangre por la nariz. (Mira que es pervertido este tío )

Pero volvamos con nuestro amigo rubio. Éste iba corriendo con mucha velocidad para poder llegar a su destino pero iba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que chocó contra algo... o mejor dicho contra alguien.

Naruto: ¡¡AUCH!! ¡¡ Ay, ay, ay!! ¿Pero qué...- no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta porque notó un gemido a su lado.

¿?: ¡¡Ayyyyyyyyyy!!- se quejaba la persona que había sido arrojada por nuestro joven amigo mientras se sobaba el trasero

Naruto: Go-gomen no iba mirando por donde iba, sumimasen, además iba con mucha prisa y...

¿?: Tranquilo, no pasa nada- le interrumpió una joven cuyo color de pelo era tan rojo como el fuego –La culpa también ha sido mía, yo tampoco miraba por donde iba...- ella se levantó al mismo tiempo que Naruto lo hacía.

Cuando Naruto se fijó en ella se dio cuenta de que era una chica preciosa. Tenía los ojos más bonitos que jamás había visto en su vida: eran violetas y tenían un brillo especial como su dueña, el pelo lo tenía recogido en dos coletas bajas que le llegaban hasta la cintura, tenía la piel algo morena e iba vestida con unos pantalones anchos negros con muchos bolsillos, una camiseta de tirantas anchas negra algo grande para ella, lo que provocaba que una de las tirantas estuviese caída y dejase al descubierto parte del bikini violeta oscuro que llevaba debajo, y también llevaba unos tenis grises, pero a pesar de todo ello se podía notar su figura delgada y sus curvas.

Naruto: Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto y seré el próximo Hokage de esta aldea jejeje

¿?: -Yo me llamo Himura Kaoru y he venido a visitar a una amiga de esta aldea, había quedado con ella en un sitio pero lo que pasa es que me he perdido- dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza y sacaba la lengua.

Naruto: Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar Himura-san

Kaoru: Arigatô demo ¿no tenías prisa? Y no me llames Himura-san, llámame Kaoru nada más.

Naruto: Hai, no te preocupes seguro que la persona que me está esperando no le importa en absoluto ''seguro que está espiando a alguna chica'' y dime ¿hacia dónde te dirigías, Kaoru?

Kaoru: Pues hacia la casa del Hokage pero no sé cómo llegar allí...

Naruto: ¿Allí has quedado con tu amiga?

Kaoru: Hai

Naruto: Pues te acompañaré hasta all

Kaoru: Arigatô.

Y mientras se dirigían hacia su destino, ellos iban conociéndose...

Kaoru: Vaaya así que eres ninja de esta aldea. Debe ser divertido enfrentarse a otros ninjas, entrenar y todo eso ¿no?

Naruto: Sí, a veces lo es, demo también es bastante duro... ya hemos llegado.

Kaoru: Ah, se me había pasado el tiempo volando. Arigatô por acompañarme, me ha agradado tu compañía y espero volver a verte pronto.

Naruto: También me lo he pasado bien hablando contigo y yo también espero verte pronto

Kaoru: JA NE Naruto-chan

Naruto: Ja na, Kao-chan

* * *

Jiraiya: Maldito mocoso ¿cuánto tiempo piensa dejarme aquí esperando? si por lo menos las chicas no se hubiesen marchado no me aburriría tanto. ¡Maldito crío! Cuando te pille vas a sufrir las consecuencias 

En ese momento el ermitaño pervertido pudo divisar a lo lejos algo de color naranja que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia donde él estaba dejando a su paso una gran nube de polvo.

Jiraiya: ¡¡Enano inútil, hasta que por fin llegas!! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?!

Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su boca y con los ojos cerrados: Gomen Ero-sennin demo es que me quedé dormido y cuando me dirigía hacia aquí tropecé con una chica que se había perdido y la acompañé.

Jiraiya: Una chica ¿eh?- dijo mientras ponía cara de pervertido- bueno si ha sido por una bella dama te perdono, ya veo que estás aprendiendo de mí: EL GRAN JIRAIYA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Naruto: OO ¡¡Baka!! ¡Yo no soy como tú! ¡¡HENTAI!! Sólo que al haber tropezado con ella me sentía obligado a ayudarla

Jiraiya: ¿A quién llamas baka, enano estúpido?

Naruto: A ti viejo hentai

Jiraiya: Bueno como esa es la opinión que tienes sobre mí no creo que deba seguir enseñándote nada...

Naruto: OO ...eto...

Jiraiya: ... un buen alumno debe respetar a su sensei y no tienes ningún respeto hacia mí, así que creo que entrenaré a Sasuke, seguro que él tiene más respeto hacia mí que tú.

Naruto: E-era una broma Jiraiya-sama jejeje

Jiraiya: ... - tenía cara de pocos amigos.

Naruto:n-n U

Jiraiya: Esta bien no tendré en cuenta este suceso ''que fácil es engañar a este crío jujuju xDD'' Bien vamos a entrenar

Naruto: HAAAAI '' T-T menos mal que va seguir entrenándome''

* * *

Mientras nuestro amigo estaba con el Ero-sennin, en otra parte de la ciudad un chico con ojos perfilados y un abanico dibujado en su camiseta se dirigía hacia un lugar del bosque, donde solía entrenar cuando sintió que la voz de una chica le llamaba. 

¿?: ¡Sasuke-kuuun! ¡Sasuke-kuuun!

El chico en cuestión se dio la vuelta y vió a una chica pelirrosada que se dirigía corriendo hacia él con una gran cesta en la mano (seguro que todos ya sabéis de quien se trata xDD)

¿?: Konnichiwa, Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: Konnichiwa Sakura- contestó el chico de pelo negro sin ni siquiera sonreír. Parecía que no estaba muy contento de verla (y quien lo iba a estar si alguien te persiguiese a todas horas y no te deja ni ir al lavabo xDD)

Sakura: Sasuke-kun te he estado buscando por todos los lados para darte esto –la chica le enseña la cesta- he preparado comida de más sin querer y pensé que tal vez tendrías hambre ya que últimamente no paras de entrenar y se te ve muy agotado, así que toma para que recuperes fuerzas ''Inner Sakura: Y un cuerno me ha sobrado, lo he preparado todo especialmente para ti, espero que con esto caigas rendido a mis pies y así se lo podré echar en cara a esa Ino-cerda jiajiajia'' (a veces esta Sakura da mucho miedo OO)

Sasuke: ... no necesito tu ayuda Sakura, si tengo hambre sólo tengo que comer en algún restaurante.

A Sakura se le empiezan inundar los ojos de lágrimas pero las consigue detener antes de que saliesen

Sakura: D-demo...

No pudo seguir hablando ya que este muchacho tan simpático y con tanto tacto y delicadeza la interrumpi

Sasuke: Tengo que entrenar no como tú, que sigues siendo débil y no entrenas. Bueno me voy que tengo prisa, sayonara.

¡¡PUUMM!! La cesta había caído al suelo volcándose el contenido que había en ella, a la vez que Sakura caía de rodillas y empezaba a llorar

Sakura pensando: ''¿Por qué me trata así? ¿Es que no se da cuenta que con su actitud me está haciendo daño? ...snif..snif..''

* * *

Sasuke se dirigió a su lugar de entrenamiento y cuando llegó allí estaba su sensei, el ninja copia Kakashi. 

Kakashi: Oi! Sasuke te veo de peor humor que otros días –dijo el ninja de forma despreocupada.

Sasuke: No me pasa nada –le contestó con su habitual voz fría.

Kakashi: Si tú lo dices habrá que creerte ''le ha tenido que ocurrir algo mientras venía hacia aquí porque ayer estaba como siempre, pero bueno, si no quiere hablar de lo que le ha pasado no insistiré, demo si lo voy hacer entrenar mucho'' -pensaba mientras sonreía de forma malévola aunque no se puede apreciar por tener su cara oculta.

Kakashi: Hoy quiero que corras dos mil vueltas alrededor de la ciudad n-n

Sasuke: ¿Nani? ''Maldito Kakashi dos mil vueltas TT Definitivamente esas revistas que lee lo han vuelto completamente loco''. Hai –contestó el chico sin ganas, y empezó con la primera vuelta. (¡Qué malo es Kakashi! Por eso me cae tan bien xDDD)

* * *

Mientras tanto, nuestra amiga Kaoru entró en la casa del Hokage y se dirigió hacia la segunda planta. Allí fue caminando hasta pararse enfrente de una puerta marrón oscura que parecía que no había sido renovada desde hace muchos años. Kaoru acercó su mano al picaporte pero cuando iba a girar se detuvo, ya que escuchó unas voces familiares en el interior de la habitación. 

¿?: Maldito Orochimaru. Llevamos buscándole durante tres meses y aún no hemos dado con su paradero –se quejaba una de las voces- si por lo menos lo hubiese matado cuando tuve la oportunidad.

¡¡¡¡¡PLAAAAFF!!!!! De repente se escuchó un fuerte golpe seguido del ruido de algo rompiéndose.

¿?: Onegai cálmese Tsunade-sama. No es bueno que se altere tanto, recuerde que aún se está recuperando de sus heridas causadas en su última batalla contra Orochimaru y Kabuto-san.

Tsunade: Ya lo sé Shizune, demo no puedo controlarme y... -pero no puedo seguir hablando ya que alguien ingresó en la habitación en la que se encontraban.

Kaoru: Así que sigues igual de fuerte –dijo al ver como había quedado la habitación después del golpe producido por Tsunade.

Ésta se quedó con la boca abierta ya que no esperaba encontrarse con la persona que acababa de entrar.

Tsunade: ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cuándo has llegado? –preguntó la actual Hokage y una de los tres legendarios sannins.

Kaoru: Pues llegué esta mañana temprano, me hospedé en una posada cerca de aquí y decidí visitarte ya que había escuchado que te habías convertido en la nueva Hokage tras la muerte del tercero.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama, ¿conoce usted a esta joven?

Tsunade: Sí Shizune, la conozco pero no pensaba que hubiese crecido tanto.

Shizune miraba con intriga a su sensei y a la vez a la extraña chica pelirroja, en cuanto a esta última se encontraba al lado de Tsunade con una sonrisa en la cara.

Tsunade: Yo conocí a sus padres cuando ella tan sólo tenía cerca de un año. Yo estaba en una misión y fui gravemente herida cuando me encontraba inspeccionando la zona y sus padres me encontraron y me curaron. Cuando desperté me encontraba en su casa y esta jovencita estaba a mi lado tirándome del pelo... -cuando mencionó esto Kaoru se puso algo roja por la vergüenza pero seguía sonriendo - ...entonces sus padres llegaron y la alejaron de mí, me preguntaron cómo me llamaba y que si recordaba algo de lo que me había ocurrido. Yo les conté algunas cosas ya que no podía revelar información importante, después me dijeron que se llamaban Himura Kenshin y Kamiya Kaoru, y la pequeña era Himura Kaoru. Durante una semana estuve en su casa y ellos me trataron muy bien hasta que me recuperé del todo de mis heridas, y me marché dándoles las gracias por haberme cuidado y me fui a buscar a mis compañeros.

Tsunade hizo una pausa y se acercó hacia una ventana, se quedó un rato observando el paisaje que se encontraba frente a ella y después continuó hablando.

Tsunade: Años más tarde me tropecé con una muchacha pelirroja que casualmente era igual a Kenshin excepto su sonrisa, que era la misma que la de Jou-chan, así era como llamaba a la pequeña Kamiya; ella se encontraba en apuros ya que unos chicos mayores que ella estaban intentando atracarla, así que les di a cada uno un golpe con mi dedo y salieron volando de allí, literalmente. Después le pregunté cómo se llamaba...

Kaoru: Y le dije que me llamaba Himura Kaoru –interrumpió la joven – y que me encontraba de excursión con la escuela, que me debía ir porque sino me regañarían los profesores y me fui corriendo –concluyó el relato.

Shizune: Vaya, qué casualidades tiene la vida ¿no es así?

Tsunade: La verdad es que eso parece, pero Kaoru ¿qué estás haciendo realmente aquí y cómo has averiguado que me encontraba en Konoha?

Kaoru: Estaba de viaje y escuché rumores de que el anterior Hokage había muerto y que una de los tres sannins le había sustituido, así que decidí visitar a la que de pequeña me salvó de esos ladrones y felicitarle por su ascenso, por así decirlo.

Tsunade: ¿Y cómo sabías que yo era una sannin y se trataba de tu salvadora? Cuando te salvé apenas hablé contigo –preguntó desconcertada.

Kaoru: Porque mis padres me hablaron de ti y además, cuando estuviste en mi casa os escuché hablar y tu rostro se me quedó grabado a la perfección –contestó mientras no dejaba de sonreír.

Tsunade: D-Demo si solo tenías un año o menos... ¿cómo es posible...?

Kaoru: Que tan solo tuviese esa edad no quiere decir que no me diese cuenta de las cosas, en realidad es quetengo un coeficiente intelectual muy alto así que se podría decir que soy un genio,pero no me gusta alardear de eso n-n

Tsunade y Shizune: O.o

Tsunade: ...Y ¿cómo se encuentran tus padres? Me gustaría verlos y hablar con ellos... ¿están en la posada donde estáis hospedados o se han ido a dar un paseo y visitar la aldea?

Por un instante Kaoru dejó de sonreír y el brillo de sus ojos se apagó pero volvió a su pose anterior casi de inmediato. Ni Tsunade ni Shizune se dieron cuenta de este pequeño detalle.

Kaoru: No, ellos no están en la aldea.

Tsunade: ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso no se encuentran bien?

Kaoru: No, no es eso, es que ellos tenían mucho trabajo y no han podido acompañarme en este viaje.

Tsunade: Pues es una lástima me apetecía mucho volver a verles y charlar sobre todo lo que han hecho durante todos estos años. ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer fuera? Y así me cuentas qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

Kaoru: Por mí de acuerdo.

Shizune: Entonces las dejaré solas para que estén más tranquilas.

Kaoru: No, no hace falta, onegai haga el favor de acompañarnos.

Shizune: ¿De verdad que no os molestaré?

Kaoru: En serio.

Tsunade: Vamos Shizune, que tengo hambre.

Shizune: Hai

Las tres salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al restaurante más cercano.

* * *

Naruto: ¡¡ARFF!! ¡¡ARFF!! Estoy muy cansado, he agotado todo el chakra que tenía y ya no me quedan fuerzas –se quejaba el rubio de ojos azules. 

Jiraiya: Deja de quejarte, no aguantas nada y encima no tienes nada de talento natural. Yo si que estoy cansado –dijo el ermitaño pervertido mientras bostezaba y se estiraba.

Naruto:Ò.Ó ¡¡¿CANSADO?!! ¡PERO SI NO HAS HECHO OTRA COSA NADA MÁS QUE DORMIR Y ESPIAR A CHICAS!

Jiraiya: ¡ENANO ESTÚPIDO! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ESO CANSA PORQUE TENGO QUE HACER COSAS A LAS QUE NO ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADO!

Naruto: ¿A las que no estás acostumbrado? ®.. ¡PERO SI TODOS LOS DÍAS HACES LO MISMO! ¡DICES QUE ME VAS A ENTRENAR Y TE PONES A DORMIR Y ESPIAR A CHICAS MIENTRAS YO SÓLO HAGO TONTERÍAS!

Jiraiya: Oo ...ejem ejem ...eto...vayamos a comer algo que tengo hambre n-nU

Naruto pensando: ''Maldito Ero-sennin, como sabe que tengo razón cambia de tema rápidamente ''

Así que sensei y deshi se fueron a llenar sus estómagos de comida. Por el camino el Ero-sennin vió a Kakashi y al ''rival'' de su alumno.

Jiraiya: Oi! Kakashi! Sasuke!

Los dos sintieron que les llamaban así que miraron a su alrededor para encontrar a la persona que estaba mencionando sus nombres, hasta que lo vieron y se acercaron a él.

Kakashi: Hi! ¿Qué tal estáis?

Naruto: ¡Anousa! ¡Anousa! Kakashi-sensei! ¿Por qué no me entrena usted y me enseña el Chidori? –preguntó inocentemente el niño-zorro con su habitual sonrisa.

Kakashi: Creo que ya tienes un buen profesor, no me necesitas además no soy muy bueno enseñando así que no avanzarías mucho conmigo - le contestó sonriendo (bueno cerró el ojo que es lo único que se puede ver de su cara)

Naruto: Pero a Sasuke si que le entrenas además seguro que me enseñarías más que el hentai este –dijo señalando al Ero-sennin.

Jiraiya empezó a cabrearse y una vena le comenzó a palpitar en la cabeza, de repente le dió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Naruto que lo enterró en el suelo.

Naruto: aoa -Naruto tenía los ojos en espiral.

A Sasuke y Kakashi le salieron unas enormes gotas en la cabeza.

Kakashi: -.-u

Sasuke: ...

Jiraiya: ¿Hacia dónde os dirigíais?

Kakashi: Íbamos a comer algo en ese restaurante de allí.

Jiraiya: ¡Qué casualidad! Nosotros también nos dirigíamos all

Jiraiya desenterró a Naruto y los cuatro entraron en el restaurante. El lugar era amplio y acogedor, había varias filas de mesas de madera con una flor en el centro y cuatro sillas por cada mesa, las paredes estaban decoradas con dibujos hechos a mano por algún desconocido pero que supo captar bien la belleza de lo que dibujaba. Al fondo a la derecha se encontraba la cocina, de allí no paraban de salir platos que olían de maravilla y eran servido por camareros muy simpáticos. Nuestros amigos se acercaron a una mesa que había cerca de la cocina y cuando iban a sentarse Naruto se fijó en una mesa que había al fondo de la habitación y estaba medio oculta por un biombo con dibujos de cerezos en flor, pero a pesar de eso Naruto reconoció un par de coletas rojas y se acercó corriendo a la dueña de ese pelo.

Naruto: ¡Anousa! ¡Anousa! ¡¡Kao-chan!!

La joven al sentir su nombre se giró y vió a su amigo acercándose a ella. Los demás se quedaron algo extrañados pero decidieron acercarse donde ahora se encontraba el chico-zorro.

Naruto al llegar donde estaba Kaoru se sorprendió al ver a las personas que acompañaban a su bella y reciente amiga.

Naruto: ¡Aaarg! ¡Pero si es la vieja Tsunade! Kao-chan, ¿qué haces con esta vieja?

Los demás llegaron justo a tiempo para detener a la sennin porque estaba a punto de matar a Naruto por llamarla vieja.

Jiraiya: ¡Konnichiwa Tsunade! ¡Konnichiwa Shizune! ¡Konnichiwa... -pero el ermitaño pervertido se detuvo al no reconocer a la otra joven que se encontraba en la misma mesa que ellas.

Kaoru se dio cuenta de esto y decidió presentarse a los demás.

Kaoru: Konnichiwa. Me llamo Himura Kaoru.

Jiraiya: Yo soy Jira...

Naruto: Él es Ero-sennin –le interrumpió Naruto y al instante tenía un gran chichón en su cabeza debido al golpe que el Ero-sennin le había dado.

Jiraiya: Maldito niño, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así? – y le sigue pegando al pobre Naruto.

Todos: n-nU

Kakashi: Yo soy Hatake Kakashi y éste de aquí es Uchiha Sasuke –siguió con las presentaciones el ninja copia, ya que los otros dos no paraban de golpearse.

Kaoru: Encanta de conoceros a todos aunque a Naruto-chan, como os habéis podido dar cuenta, ya lo conozco.

Naruto con múltiples heridas y chichones: Hai, me tropecé esta mañana con ella y estuvimos hablando.

Jiraiya: Así que esta es la bella dama por la cual has llegado tarde a nuestro entrenamiento –dijo Jiraiya pícaramente.

Kaoru ante este comentario se sonrojó un poco.

Tsunade: Bien dejemos las conversaciones inútiles y sentaos para que podamos seguir comiendo –dijo malhumoradamente.

Jiraiya: ¿Es que acaso estás celosa? –comentó con cierta picardía.

Tsunade:Ò.ÓPor supuesto que no, pero tengo hambre y no me dejáis que coma.

Kaoru: Tranquila Tsunade –intervino la pelirroja- ¿por qué no coméis con nosotras?

Naruto: Si hay ramen por mí encantado –y se sentó entre Shizune y Kaoru.

Kakashi: Parece que no hay otra solución porque nos acaban de quitar la mesa que íbamos a ocupar.

Y dicho esto Sasuke se sentó al otro lado de Kaoru, Kakashi al lado de Sasuke y, Jiraiya entre Tsunade y Kakashi. Durante la comida estuvieron hablando e interrogando a Kaoru.

Naruto: Así que esta vieja es amiga de tus padres.

Tsunade: Ò.Ó

Kaoru: Sí, así es –contestó sin hacer caso al enfado de la vieja, quiero decir, Tsunade xD.

Kakashi: ¿Y de dónde eres?

Kaoru: Pues no pertenezco a ninguna villa ni aldea oculta, si es a lo que te refieres, pero soy del país del fuego.

Kakashi: ¿Nani? ¿Y por qué no perteneces a ninguna aldea?

Kaoru: Porque nuestra casa estaba en un bosque apartado de toda civilización y no estaba dentro de ninguna aldea.

Kakashi: ¿Y sabes algo de ninjutsu?

Kaoru: Sé algo pero no soy muy buena, pero lo que sí se bastante es kenjutsu, mis padres me enseñaron.

Mientras hablaban Sasuke no dejaba de mirar a la pelirroja, había algo en ella que lo hacía desconfiar pero no sabía que era. Después de esta pregunta empezaron a hablar de otras cosas. Kaoru no paraba de reír con Naruto, se divertía mucho con ese chico, la hacía sentir viva y tranquila; al mismo tiempo Naruto pensaba lo mismo de ella pero lo que más le atraía de ella era ese olor a jazmín que desprendía, lo embriagaba. Y así el tiempo fue pasando y cuando se dieron cuenta ya era de noche.

Jiraiya: ¡Kuso! Ya es de noche y no hemos entrenado casi nada –dijo molesto- así que mañana entrenaremos el doble.

Naruto: O.O ¿NANI? Yo no tengo la culpa que no dejases de hablar en toda la tarde.

Jiraiya: Pues tú tampoco parecías muy disgustado mientras hablabas con Kaoru-san- dijo pícaramente el ermitaño.

Al momento Kaoru y Naruto batallaban por quien se ponía más rojo que el pelo de Kaoru, y uno de los presentes puso cara de pocos amigos.

Después de este comentario pagaron la cuenta y salieron del restaurante y se despidieron.

Naruto: Oyasumi nasai, Kao-chan

Kaoru: Oyasumi Naruto-chan

Todos: Sayonara

Y cada uno se dirigió a su casa. Kaoru se dirigía hacia la posada cuando sintió que alguien la estaba siguiendo, se giró para ver quien era y vió al chico de ojos perfilados que estaba sentado a su lado en el restaurante, y cayó en la cuenta de que no había cruzado ni dos palabras con él así que se acercó al chico e intentó ser amable.

Kaoru: Hola, Sasuke-chan, ¿te llamabas así verdad?

Sasuke: ...no me llames Sasuke-chan, no me conoces de nada para que te tomes esas confianzas ni yo a ti tampoco.

La chica se sintió un poco cohibida por la actitud fría del chico pero eso no hizo que se rindiese a la primera.

Kaoru: Sumimasen, no quería incomodarte –dijo amablemente- ¿a tu casa se llega por este camino?

Kaoru solo quería acabar con ese silencio que se había formado así que soltó lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza.

Sasuke: Hai, sino no estaría tirando por este camino –le contestó con ironía.

Kaoru empezaba a cabrearse con la actitud del chico: ''de acuerdo que la pregunta era un poco absurda pero tampoco es para que este engreído me conteste así ''

Kaoru: Lo siento no quería incordiar al señor cubito de hielo –comentó molesta- tan sólo quería sacar algo de conversación que yo sepa no es un crimen.

Sasuke se sorprendió por la actitud de la joven puesto que normalmente, sin importar como las tratase, todas las chicas de la aldea lo trataban bien y siempre le iban detrás, como Sakura o Ino, pero ella era la primera chica que le trataba así.

Kaoru: Ya llegué a mi posada, me alegro así no tendré que soportar su estúpida actitud y sus ironías, buenas noches Uchiha-san.

Dicho esto Kaoru entró en la posada y Sasuke se quedó boquiabierto, ''¿Uchiha-san?'' Después de esto Sasuke se fue a su casa a descansar pues había sido un día bastante duro.


	2. Alimentando el odio

**_Hola de nuevo! Aquí os traigo el 2º capítulo de mi historia, espero que os guste y me dejéis reviews, aunque sean para decir que no os gusta para nada la historia, pero es que me hacen ilusión, jejeje._**

**_Naruto ni Rurouni Kenshin me pertencen, ya me gustaría a mí pero va a ser que no es así xDDD, sin más retraso os dejo que leáis este 2º capitulo_**

**_2. ALIMENTANDO EL ODIO_**

A la mañana siguiente, Kaoru se despertó temprano por culpa de unas obras que estaban haciendo en el edificio de al lado. Perezosamente se fue levantando de la cama y se dirigió al baño, al entrar abrió la llave de la ducha y dejó salir el agua caliente mientras se iba quitando una camiseta enorme negra con el número 7 en la espalda y unas braguitas tipo pantalón que usaba para dormir, y se metió en la ducha.

Por su cuerpo tenía algunas cicatrices que parecían recientes; el agua iba cayendo sobre ella y cuando rozaba sus cicatrices éstas le quemaban pero Kaoru parecía no notar sus heridas arder a causa del agua.

Parecía estar en otro mundo, sus ojos estaban vacíos y apagados, sus manos estaban apretadas fuertemente y se estaba clavando las uñas haciendo que sangrara, en su cara se pudo dibujar una expresión de dolor. Al terminar de ducharse cerró el grifo, cogió una toalla que puso alrededor de su cuerpo y salió del baño.

Se acercó a la ventana y estuvo observando a la gente comprando comida, arreglando alguna fachada o simplemente pasear, de repente se fijó en un niño pequeño que lloraba porque se había caído y su madre lo abrazaba para consolarlo, al ver esa emotiva escena vinieron a su mente imágenes de cuando era pequeña.

------------------------------------------ FLASH BACK --------------------------------------------

Una niña con el pelo como el fuego y ojos violáceos correteaba por el pasillo de su casa cuando de repente ¡¡PLAFF!! Se tropezó con un escalón y se cayó. La niña comenzó a llorar porque se había hecho una herida en la rodilla y estaba sangrando, de la nada salieron un par de brazos fuertes que la levantaron del suelo.

¿?: ¡Ay! ¿Ya has estado corriendo por toda la casa otra vez? ¿Qué te ocurre, mi pequeña Kao? – preguntó un hombre algo bajito con el pelo tan rojo y los ojos violáceos como la niña que tenía enfrente llorando. Este hombre era amable, gentil, gracioso, bondadoso, guapo, fuerte y un excepcional kendoka, pero a veces podía ser un pequeño diablillo.

Kao: ¡¡Snif...sniff...!! E-es que me duele mucho otou-chan – y señaló su herida.

Kenshin: Vaya, eso tiene mala pinta creo que te van a tener que cortar la pierna – Kenshin puso cara de preocupación y la niña comenzó a asustarse, ¡ella no quería quedarse sin pierna!

¿?: No asustes así a Kao, anata – sonó una dulce voz detrás del joven pelirrojo – mi pequeña, tan sólo es una herida superficial, no te van a cortar la pierna por algo así – y miró a su marido enfadada.

Kenshin: Lo siento koishii, pero no pude resistirme –comentaba a la vez que sonreía inocentemente.

Kao: Eres un mal padre, gastar a su propia hija esa clase de bromas – se quejó mientras apartaba la mirada de su padre cabreada.

Kenshin: Gomen mi pequeña pero gracias a eso has dejado de llorar.

Kao miró a su padre que seguía sonriendo de forma inocente y le dijo: Es cierto pero hay otras maneras para que dejase de llorar, pero tu eliges la más cruel de todas –y comenzó a llorar otra vez. Entonces su madre se acercó a ella, la cogió en brazos y se la llevó al cuarto de baño para desinfectar la herida.

Mientras su madre la curaba, Kao la observaba, su madre era una mujer muy bella, tenía el pelo negro azabache recogido en una coleta alta que le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran azules como el zafiro y tan profundos que te podrías perder en ellos, a Kao no le extrañaba que su padre se hubiese enamorado perdidamente de su madre ya que era una persona inteligente, amable, simpática, se preocupaba mucho por los demás, era una kendoka excelente, como su padre; y también valiente. Kao sólo veía cosas buenas de su madre excepto... que era una pésima cocinera y al recordarlo puso cara de asco, su madre se dio cuenta de esto y le habló.

Kaoru: Mi pequeña, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿acaso no te gusta el olor del alcohol?

Kao: ¿Eh?... Iie, iie, no es nada de eso, es que estaba pensando y me he acordado de algo desagradable nada más

Kaoru: De acuerdo, bueno ya estás curada pero la próxima vez ten mas cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

Kao: Hai okaa-chan – y le dió un beso a su madre. Kaoru abrazó fuertemente a su única hija, jamás soportaría que le pasase algo a su pequeña ya que era lo único que tenía aparte de su Kenshin, claro.

Kenshin entró al cuarto de baño y vió esa escena tan tierna y no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, se acercó a las dos personas más importantes de su vida y las abrazó transmitiéndoles el amor que sentía hacia ellas.

Kao: Me estáis aplastando y no puedo respirar –dijo una muy morada Kao por la falta de aire.

Los dos adultos miraron a su pequeña y la soltaron para que pudiese respirar y, al ver su cara toda morada comenzaron a reír con mucha fuerza.

Kao: ¡Mou! No os riáis de mí – comentó enfadada por la actitud de sus padres, pero su enfado no duró demasiado y empezó a reír con sus padres – otou-chan, okaa-chan, os quiero mucho.

Kaoru: Nosotros también te queremos mucho.

Kenshin: Así es, pequeña Kao – y se volvieron a abrazar.

---------------------------------------- Fin del Flash Back ------------------------------------

Kaoru esbozó una sonrisa y se alejó de la ventana. Abrió el armario y sacó unos pantalones piratas vaqueros, una camiseta de tirantas blanca de lycra y otra negra pero con las tirantas cruzadas de lycra también, también sacó algo de ropa interior blanca; se desenrolló la toalla y se puso delante del espejo.

Kaoru: Parece que estas cicatrices están desapareciendo tan rápido como las otras –su pelo caía sobre su espalda como una gran catarata de fuego, y se le pegaba a la piel haciendo que sus cicatrices le volviesen a quemar, dejó de observarlas y comenzó a vestirse.

Una vez lista, se peinó su cabello en una coleta alta como solía llevar su madre, cogió su dinero y sus llaves y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió al comedor de la posada y pidió algo para desayunar, mientras lo hacía decidió que se dedicaría todo el día a conocer la aldea, así que cuando terminó salió de la posada y empezó a recorrer las calles.

Mientras caminaba, se quedaba embelesada por la belleza del lugar, miraba algunos puestos de comida, otros de ropa y en uno de ellos vió un lazo azul cielo de tela muy fina y suave para el cabello, al tocarlo parecía que se le iba a escapar de las manos. Al momento quedó prendada de él así que le preguntó al comerciante cuánto costaba.

Comerciante: Señorita esta tela cuesta dos mil yenes.

Kaoru se escandalizó por el precio pero le gustaba mucho ese lazo así que intentó regatear un poco con el comerciante.

Kaoru: ¿No podría usted rebajarme un poco el precio? –puso cara de pena para que el comerciante le dejase más barato el lazo.

Comerciante: Lo siento señorita demo es una tela muy especial así que... -el comerciante se estaba ablandando por la carita de pena que le ponía la joven, tenía los ojos rojos y parecía a punto de llorar- ...así que... se lo dejo por 1500 yenes y es mi última oferta señorita.

Kaoru al escuchar el precio le siguió pareciendo un poco caro pero aún así sonrió y aceptó encantada. Después de esta parada siguió su camino hasta que se paró enfrente de una floristería; ''Quizás debería comprar alguna flor para adornar y alegrar mi habitación en la posada'' pensó Kaoru, y entró en el edificio.

Kaoru: ¡Ohayou! –dijo al entrar porque parecía que no había nadie.

¿?: ¡Ohayou! –contestó una voz detrás de una cortina mientras era corrida y dejaba paso a una chica de 14 años como Kaoru, con el pelo rubio y recogido en un moño, y ojos claros, llevaba una especie de vestido que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas violeta oscuro, vendas liadas hasta la mitad del muslo y el protector con el símbolo de Konoha en la cintura. (Ya sabéis quién es xDDD pero segurísimo)

Kaoru: Ohayou, me gustaría saber si tienen rosas blancas y jazmines, onegai.

Ino: Hai, si tenemos, ¿cuántas desea?

Kaoru: Eto... seis rosas blancas y dos jazmines, onegai shimasu.

Mientras Ino le preparaba su pedido, entró en la floristería nuestra perseguidora oficial de Sasuke Uchiha (¡Qué mala soy! xD)

Ino: Mira a quién tenemos aquí, si es la frentuda – se burló la ninja- ¿has venido a comprarle flores a Sasuke-kun? Deberías rendirte nunca se fijará en una frentuda como tú.

Kaoru: ´´¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Se referirán al egocéntrico que conocí ayer?

Sakura: Ya verás como algún día Sasuke-kun caerá rendido a mis pies y te morirás de envidia Ino-cerda.

Empezaron a salir rayos de sus ojos mientras se insultaban hasta que alguien las interrumpió.

Kaoru: Gomen demo... ¿os referís a Uchiha-san?

Las dos dejaron de pelear y le prestaron atención a nuestra amiga pelirroja.

Sakura: ¿Quién eres tú? No me suena nada tu cara, ¿no eres de esta villa, hontou?

Kaoru: Hontou, no soy de aquí. Me llamo Himura Kaoru.

Ino: ¿De qué conoces a Sasuke-kun? –preguntó malhumorada.

Kaoru: Lo conocí ayer por casualidad, demo me molesta seguir contestando preguntas de personas que ni siquiera se presentan –empezó a molestarse por la actitud de las chicas.

Sakura e Ino se miraron un poco avergonzadas porque aquella chica tenía razón, la estaban acribillando y ni siquiera se habían presentado.

Ino: Sumimasen, yo soy Yamanaka Ino y esa frentuda de ahí es Haruno Sakura.

Sakura empezó a arder de rabia por culpa de esa Ino-cerda, ''ya me las pagarás'' pensó Sakura.

Kaoru: Encantada de conoceros – y esbozó una sonrisa- lo que no entiendo es que os guste un tipo como ese pues es engreído, egocéntrico, antipático, maleducado... - y ella siguió diciendo ''maravillas'' de él.

Las dos chicas se sorprendieron por la actitud de la chica, además porque todas las chicas de la villa se les caía la baba por él, porque les recordó demasiado a cierto rubio que pretende ser el próximo Hokage.

Sakura: ¿Quién te has creído que eres para hablar así de mi Sasuke-kun?

Ino: ¿Tu Sasuke-kun? Que yo sepa no es nada tuyo, al contrario es todo mío nOn

Sasura: ¿Nani? ¡Qué más quisieras tú Ino-cerda!

Y de esta manera estas dos...ejem, jovencitas, por llamarlas de alguna forma, siguieron picándose la una a la otra.

Kaoru: ¡Cof! ¡Cof!... eto... ¿me podría dar mi pedido? Y dígame cuánto es, onegai shimasu –interrumpió la pelea de las dos arpías... quiero decir, chicas.

Ino miró de manera fulminante a Kaoru demo ella no se acobardó por su mirada y la enfrentó, hasta que la rubia le habló.

Ino: Toma, son 50 yenes (no tengo ni idea de cuánto cuestan las flores en Japón, bueno en realidad en ningún sitio así que si es muy barato o muy caro gomen)

Kaoru pagó lo que debía y salió de la tienda. Al salir vió a la persona que más detestaba en ese momento: Sasuke Uchiha. El joven de ojos negros no se percató de la presencia de la pelirroja, de modo que continuó su camino, Kaoru se alegró de este detalle y continuó con su ruta turística.

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas desde que había podido conciliar el sueño, y por culpa de unas obras que se estaban llevando a cabo en un edificio situado unos diez metros de su casa, cerca de la posada en la cual estaba hospedada esa chica, se había despertado. 

''Maldita estúpida, por su actitud no he podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, pero me las pagará, ¿quién se ha creído que es al hablarme así?'' pensó Sasuke. ''Será mejor que deje de pensar en ella sino me va a dar dolor de cabeza.''

Sasuke se dirigió al baño para despertarse del todo a la vez que se tomaba una ducha caliente. Se acercó al lavabo y se miró en el espejo, tenía grandes ojeras y su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal, su pelo estaba libre de su protector de modo que su flequillo caía de forma graciosa sobre su frente. Poco a poco fue despojándose de su ropa y se metió en la ducha; abrió el grifo, las primeras gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre su pelo negro como la noche, y poco a poco iban cayendo por su bien formado pecho seguidamente por sus abdominales, y después más abajo de la cintura, y por último por sus fuertes piernas (jeje lo que se consigue entrenando con Kakashi).

Mientras se duchaba Sasuke no dejaba de pensar en Kaoru. ''¿Por qué me molesta tanto su actitud de anoche? Ella es la creída y egocéntrica no yo, supongo que estoy molesto porque es la primera chica que me trata así, todas al verme se fijan en mí demo ella no. No me gusta que me traten como si no fuese nada, quizás no sabe que soy el último descendiente del clan Uchiha, es lógico ya que llegó ayer a la aldea, cuando lo sepa me tratará con más respeto...¿¡pero en qué estoy pensando!? ¿qué más dará lo que piense esa... esa...arpía, estúpida, creída, egocéntrica, débil y busu?

Cuando dejó de pensar en ella se dio cuenta que ya había terminado de ducharse y que ya estaba vestido y peinado, así que se colocó su protector y salió de su casa.

Iba caminando por la calle cuando vió a Sakura, no le apetecía que le persiguiese tan temprano así que tomó otro camino demo sin fijarse mucho por donde iba. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba en la floristería de Ino y como tampoco tenía ganas de que ella le persiguiese también se escondió un poco para no ser detectado por ella, pero de repente de la floristería salió la chica que le había provocado dolor de cabeza durante toda la noche y no le había dejado dormir. Fingió no haberla visto pero si captó que la chica se había percatado de su presencia y que no le había resultado agradable, demo al darse cuenta que él seguía su camino sin dirigirle ni siquiera una de sus penetrantes y frías miradas, se percató que la chica se alegró y siguió su camino.

''Maldita niñata, se alegra porque cree que no me dado cuenta de su presencia. Cada vez la odio más'' y dicho esto, bueno pensado jeje, se fue a su habitual lugar de entrenamiento.

* * *

Ya era casi de noche, había estado todo el día entrenando con Ero-sennin y como había prometido la noche anterior habían entrenado el doble. Naruto estaba muy cansado, apenas podía moverse, y además se moría de hambre. ´´T-T Necesito comidaa, este Ero-sennin además de obligarme a entrenar el doble, se come mi comida... 

Naruto iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había vuelto a chocar contra alguien.

¿?: Baka, sigues tan torpe como siempre.

Naruto:Ò.Ó ¡¡¿NANI?!! – Naruto reconoció al instante la voz de esa persona- Y tú sigues siendo tan irritante como siempre, Sasuke.

Sasuke: Dobe – en su cara se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa - ¿y hacia dónde te dirigías, baka?

Naruto: ¡Deja de llamarme baka! – Naruto empezaba a echar humo por la cabeza del enfado. – Iba a comer ramen que estoy hambriento.

Sasuke: Voy contigo.

Naruto: O.O – Naruto se había quedado sin habla de la sorpresa, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el Uchiha.

Sasuke: ¿Qué ocurre?

Naruto: N-nada... -poco a poco fue recuperando su actitud habitual que había desaparecido debido a la sorpresa. –sólo que es muy extraño que tú EL GRAN UCHIHA acompañe a un dobe como yo a comer ramen –dijo con mucha ironía.

Sasuke: Ahou jamás te acompañaría a ningún sitio por gusto, solo quiero hablar contigo de un asunto.

Naruto: Ya decía yo...

Ambos se acercaron al puesto de ramen más cercano. Una vez allí se sentaron y les atendieron.

Naruto: Yo quiero un plato bien grande de ramen lleno hasta arriba onegai shimasu.

Sasuke: Yo quiero lo mismo pero en un plato normal.

Al momento el dueño del puesto les sirvió sus pedidos. Naruto empezó a comer como loco puesto que se moría de hambre, en cambio Sasuke no tocó el plato sino que comenzó a hablar.

Sasuke: Como te he dicho antes quería hablar contigo de un asunto...

Naruto: ¿Derf querff fcorfa fqueríarf hablarf? –Naruto tenía la boca llena de comida y no se le entendía nada lo que decía.

Sasuke: Eres tan baka que no sabes ni hablar - se burló Sasuke.

Naruto se molestó por el comentario pero decidió que si quería saber pronto sobre qué asunto quería hablar Sasuke, sería mejor no comenzar una pelea. Tragó la comida que tenía en la boca y le contestó.

Naruto: Te estaba diciendo que de qué querías hablar

Sasuke: Quería preguntarte si no notaste nada raro en esa chica pelirroja que estaba ayer con Tsunade-sama.

Naruto: ¿Raro? ¿A qué te refieres con raro?

Sasuke: No sé cómo explicártelo pero anoche mientras estabais hablando la estuve observando y sentí algo extraño, hay algo en ella que no me gusta que hace que desconfíe.

Naruto: Pues yo no noté nada excepto tranquilidad y calor, yo estaba muy a gusto a su lado y su olor me embriagaba...

Mientras hablaba Naruto poco a poco se ruborizaba sin darse cuenta, y Sasuke lo escuchaba sorprendido. ''¿Cómo puede ser tan dobe? ¿Tranquilidad? ¿Calor? ¿Demo qué tonterías está diciendo?'' pensó Sasuke.

Sasuke: Eres tan dobe que no te das cuenta de las cosas.

Naruto se ofendió bastante porque si Sasuke había notado algo extraño en Kaoru no quería decir que los demás también lo tenían que sentir.

Naruto: No me llames dobe, no lo soy en cambio tú sí, que tú sintieses eso no quiere decir que yo también deba haberlo sentido grrrrrrrrr –Naruto comenzó a temblar de rabia pero se detuvo al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

Kakashi: Naruto si no te calmas se te va a enfriar la comida, y el ramen frío no está bueno.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei... -dijo algo sorprendido.

Kakashi: ¿Por qué estáis discutiendo esta vez? –cuestionó a ambos sin muchas ganas de saber la razón sinceramente.

Sasuke: Este baka que no se da cuenta de nada.

Naruto que había vuelto a su labor de comer, giró su cara con una expresión de enfado hacia Sasuke, iba a comenzar a insultarle y pegarle pero Kakashi volvió a interrumpirle.

Kakashi: ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

Sasuke: A la chica que estaba ayer con Tsunade-sama.

Kakashi: ¿Os estabais peleando por quién la consigue antes? –preguntó inocentemente el Jounin.

Naruto se atragantó con la comida por culpa del comentario del ninja y Sasuke se quedó en blanco y acto seguido puso cara de enfado.

Sasuke: ¡Por supuesto que no! Jamás haría tal cosa y menos por esa chica.

Kakashi: Vaya parece ser que no te cae muy bien Kaoru-san ¿ne?

Sasuke: No, y el motivo por el cual no me agrada la presencia de esa chica –dijo recalcando la última palabra con énfasis- es el culpable de nuestra pelea de hace un momento.

Kakashi puso cara de seguir sin entender y Sasuke al verlo continuó explicándose.

Sasuke: Ayer cuando estuvimos reunidos en aquel restaurante, la estuve observando y tuve una extraña sensación, y estaba cuestionando a este baka si él había sentido lo mismo, y me ha dicho que no.

Kakashi: Pues yo tampoco sentí nada extraño en ella, me pareció una chica de lo más agradable – y puso su ojo sonriente xDD

Sasuke: ¿Nani? –Naruto comenzó a reírse de manera incontrolada por la expresión de Sasuke, y éste le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo mandó al otro lado de la calle.

Sasuke: ¡Deja de reírte como un poseso baka! – se giró para estar enfrente de su sensei y poder interrogarle mejor- ¿cómo que no sentiste nada raro?

Kakashi: Así es, creo que eres el único que sentiste eso porque hoy he estado hablando con Tsunade y Jiraiya y opinan lo mismo que Naruto y yo. No sé porque tuviste esa impresión de ella demo no creo que sea de gran importancia.

Sasuke: Tsk... -se sentó delante de su plato y comenzó a comer su cena que ya estaba fría.

* * *

En otro lugar muy lejos de la villa, dos personas se encontraban hablando en una habitación oscura, una de las personas se encontraba tumbada en una cama tapada hasta la cintura, sus brazos se encontraban en un estado lamentable y no los podía mover, en cambio la otra persona se encontraba de pie enfrente de la cama y parecía algo preocupada. 

¿?: ¡Kuso! ¡Maldito tercero! Por su culpa estoy en este estado, y encima esa vieja decidió convertirse en la quinta Hokage, todo está saliendo mal...

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama... tranquilícese onegai, no es bueno para su recuperación que se altere de esta forma...- pidió el joven muy preocupado.

Orochimaru: Grrrr... y sin ella saberlo ha estado muy cerca de descubrir nuestro paradero... sino llega a ser por ti, Kabuto, esos shinobis de Konoha estarían vivos y le habrían llevado la información a Tsunade.

Kabuto: Demo ya está todo resuelto y no hay nada de qué preocuparse...de momento.

Orochimaru: Tenemos que encontrar a alguien que consiga curar estos brazos inútiles, y cuando lo consiga juro que me vengaré y acabaré de una vez por todas con esa estúpida villa.

Kabuto: Hai Orochimaru-sama, iré enseguida a buscar información demo... onegai debe seguir con las medicinas que le proporciono para aliviar su dolor...

Orochimaru: Tranquilo Kabuto seré un buen paciente –dijo con una sonrisa que pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera pero inmediatamente su expresión cambió por una más fría y seria- demo... ¡consigue a esa persona!

Kabuto tragó saliva algo asustado pero enseguida recuperó la compostura, susurró un leve ''hai'' y salió de allí en busca de información.

* * *

Otro día comenzaba en la villa oculta de Konoha, apenas estaba saliendo el sol cuando cierta pelirroja se encontraba ya por las calles paseando en dirección a la casa de Tsunade. 

Nuestra amiga estaba molesta porque estaba cansada y quería seguir en la cama durmiendo, demo Tsunade le había hecho llegar una carta a su habitación pidiéndole que al alba fuese a su casa, ella quería hablar con Kaoru de algo importante.

''¡¡MOU!! ¿Por qué demonios tengo que reunirme con ella tan temprano? ¿Es que acaso ella no sabe lo que es dormir? Estoy agotada, ayer recorrí la villa entera... la verdad es que lo podría haber hecho en varios días, ya que esta aldea es bastante grande... demo la curiosidad podía conmigo...¡¡KUSO!! ¡¡KUSO!!¡¡KUSO!!...'' la chica siguió reprimiéndose mentalmente, hasta que sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba delante de la Hokage y, ésta la miraba curiosa. Kaoru al darse cuenta se ruborizó levemente.

Kaoru: ¿Puedo saber el motivo por el cual me has hecho venir tan temprano a este lugar?

Tsunade: Aún no puedo contarte nada, tenemos que esperar a que lleguen los demás.

Kaoru: ¿L-los demás? –preguntó sin entender a qué se refería la sannin.

Tsunade: Así es, no eres la única persona a la que he mandado venir, tengo que hablar seriamente con todos –dijo muy seria la sannin.

Kaoru se estaba preocupando con la actitud de su amiga, algo muy grave había tenido que suceder para que reuniese a tantas personas tan temprano.

* * *

Había pasado media hora desde que había llegado y todavía nadie se había presentado en el despacho de Tsunade, y esto ponía cada vez más nerviosa a Kaoru. Ella necesitaba saber qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo, la intriga la estaba comiendo por dentro, Kaoru no aguantó más y explotó. 

Kaoru: ¡Tsunade necesito saber ahora mismo lo que está pasando! ¡No puedes dejarme así! ¡Si la villa está en peligro yo... - pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que Tsunade la interrumpió.

Tsunade: Tranquilízate, Kaoru, la aldea no está en peligro ni nada por el estilo, pero como ya te he dicho antes no puedo decirte lo que pasa hasta que los demás no lleguen.

Kaoru se tranquilizó al instante, en parte estaba contenta de que nada grave estuviese pasando, pero por otra estaba enfadada con la sannin por preocuparla por nada demo decidió no alterarse y esperar a que llegasen los demás, aunque no sabía de quienes se trataban.

Al instante tocaron a la puerta, Tsunade permitió que la o las personas que estaban fuera entrasen en su despacho. Al abrirse la puerta ambas pudieron observar de quienes se trataban: Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura entraron junto a Kakashi primero, tras ellos entraron Jiraiya, Shizune e Ino, después entraron unas cuantas personas más las cuales Kaoru no conocía. Cuando entraron todos, Tsunade prosiguió con las presentaciones ya que la mayoría miraban a Kaoru extrañados.

Tsunade: Bien, antes de comenzar a discutir el motivo por el cual los he llamado a todos, quiero presentarles a la hija de unos amigos míos –explicó señalando a Kaoru- ella es Himura Kaoru y llegó hace unos días a la villa, no sé por cuanto tiempo nos va a permitir contar con su presencia en la villa demo quiero que seáis amables con ella.

Dicho esto se giró hacia Kaoru y prosiguió hablando: Kaoru te presento de izquierda a derecha a MaitoGai, Rock Lee, Tenten, Hyuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuga Hinata, AburameShino, Yamanaka Ino y Haruno Sakura, a los demás ya les conoces.

Kaoru asentió levemente y a continuación se inclinó un poco y dijo: Encantada de conoceros a todos, espero que nos llevemos bien.

Mientras la sannin había estado hablando cierto rubio no paraba de mirar a la pelirroja.

''Me alegro de haber venido, no sabía que ella también iba a estar presente, tengo ganas de hablar con ella jejeje''

Kaoru se había percatado de la mirada del rubio y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, ante esto Naruto se ruborizó un poco y empezó a reírse de forma nerviosa. Sasuke había estado observando la escena la cual no le había agradado en absoluto, así que decidió tomar asiento para tranquilizarse. En cuanto lo hizo, Ino y Sakura empezaron a pelear por quien iba a sentarse a su lado, ya que una de las sillas que se encontraban a su lado había sido ocupada por Naruto. Al final llegó antes Sakura y se sentó al lado de su Sasuke-kun, Ino se fue refunfuñando y se sentó al lado de Shikamaru, que se encontraba una silla más a la derecha de Sakura.

El asiento que se encontraba al lado de Naruto seguía vacío pero no por mucho tiempo, puesto que Kaoru se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa y se sentó a su lado.

Kaoru: Me alegro de volver a verte Naruto-chan.

Naruto: Y-yo también Kao-chan – y comenzaron a entablar una animada conversación.

Sasuke se encontraba muy molesto por la actitud de esos dos, él no entendía por qué se molestaba tanto pero no podía evitarlo. Todo esto no pasó desapercibido para cierta pelirrosada, que miró algo preocupada al chico de ojos negros.

Sakura: ¿Daijoubu, Sasuke-kun?

El aludido miró a la chica con su habitual mirada fría y le contestó.

Sasuke: Daijoubu, Sakura, no hace falta que te preocupes por mí.

Sakura: Demo...

Tsunade: Ya que todos habéis tomado asiento –interrumpió la sennin- ya es hora de que os hable del asunto por el cual estáis aquí reunidos.

Tsunade los miró a todos mientras hacía una breve pausa en su discurso: Como todos sabéis durante el último ataque de Orochimaru, la aldea quedó en muy mal estado, un poco más y nos quedamos en la ruina pero por suerte no fue así –volvió a hacer una pequeña pausa y continuó- bien, reparar la aldea no fue un trabajo muy difícil pero su reputación ha bajado considerablemente, por eso en estas últimas semanas he estado pensando y se me ha ocurrido una idea para conseguir que la aldea brille como antes.

Tsunade miró maliciosamente a todos y decidió contarles a todos su plan.

Tsunade: He pensado celebrar un festival cultural en la aldea, en la cual se harán diversas actividades como teatros, actuaciones musicales, bailes de disfraces...-ella seguía explicando sus ideas pero todas las personas presentes seguían sin entender que tenían que ver con eso- ... e invitaremos a personas de otras aldeas ocultas para entablar relaciones diplomáticas con ellos y de paso se diviertan en nuestra aldea...

Sakura: Demo, ¿eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? –interrumpió la chica.

Tsunade: Bien, ahora mismo lo iba a decir señorita Haruno –Tsunade volvió a mirar a los presentes con una mirada siniestra y maliciosa- ...jejeje vosotros, junto a otros ninjas seréis los encargados de representar la obra de teatro y si alguno quiere realizar alguna actuación musical también podrá hacerlo.

En la habitación se formó un silencio repentino que no duró mucho tiempo.

Todos: ¡¡¡¿NANI?!!!

No sé cuando podré subir el tercer capitulo ya que este miercoles empiezo 2º de bachillerato... puuuf!! es mi ultimo año en el instiputo.. quiero decir instituto xDDDD, y encima este año tengo que hacer selectividad asi que si tardo mucho en subir los capitulos onegai perdonadme es que voya estar muy ocupada T-T

Matta ne


	3. Decisiones

**_Holaaa!! Aquí estoy de nuevo dando el coñazo xDDDD Después de basatante tiempo por fin he podido terminar el 3º capítulo y subirlo, es que apenas tengo tiempo a ver si en estas navidades escribo el 4º capítulo y lo subo n-n. Si alguien lee esta historia que me deje algún review aunque sea para decir que es una mierda y que deberían quemarla xDDD. Bueno os dejo que leáis ya._**

****

**_3. DECISIONES_**

¿?: ¡Qué calor hace hoy! – se quejaba una persona bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Esa persona se levantó y empezó a caminar con rumbo hacia los baños termales en busca de cierto pervertido para molestarlo un poco. Mientras caminaba vió a lo lejos a una chica con el pelo corto y negro y ojos blancos, acompañada por dos chicos, uno de ellos llevaba un perro y el otro llevaba gafas oscuras y una camisa blanca con el cuello alto y holgado, que le tapaba algo de la cara.

Naruto: ¡Anousa! ¡Anousa! ¡Hinata! ¡Kiba! ¡Shino!

Los tres ninjas levantaron la vista para poder observar a la persona que les llamaba, al hacerlo vieron a Naruto corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun –llamó la joven con voz casi imperceptible y algo sonrojada.

Naruto llegó hasta ellos justo cuando Kiba le empezó a hablar.

Kiba: ¡Ohayou, Naruto! ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

Naruto: Estaba dando una vuelta, es que hoy no tengo entrenamiento y me aburría en mi casa.

Kiba: Esta tarde tenemos reunión en el despacho de Tsunade-sama para elegir la obra que tenemos que interpretar….. cuando me enteré no podía creérmelo, se ha vuelto loca, nosotros somos ninjas no actores Kabuki demo… cualquiera se atreve a contradecirla :S

Naruto: ¿Es que tú también vas a participar? Tú no estabas presente en la reunión cuando la vieja nos contó su plan.

Kiba: No acudí porque estaba en un entrenamiento especial con Kurenai-sensei, demo Hokage-sama nos mandó una carta para comunicarnos su plan así que sí voy a participar en la obra.

Hinata: Na-Naruto-kun…¿ Cuál crees que será… la obra … que vayamos a representar? – preguntó en voz tan baja que apenas se la podía escuchar.

Naruto: ¿Has dicho algo Hinata-san?

La pelinegra iba a contestar al kitsune demo Kiba y Akamaru la interrumpieron.

Kiba: ¡Ey! ¿Quién es esa chica de allí? No la he visto nunca por Konoha.

Akamaru: Gruauf gruauf – afirmó el perro (xDD me descojono yo sola)

Naruto empezó a mirar por todos los lados pero no conseguía localizar a la chica que se refería el chico-perro.

Shino: Es Himura-san, una amiga de Hogake-sama.

Naruto: ¡¿Kao-chan?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde?!

Naruto buscó con la mirada a Kaoru pero no lograba localizarla hasta que se fijó en un pequeño puesto de kimonos, y la vió allí de pie, observando fascinada los hermosos kimonos. Naruto no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, y comenzó a gritar su nombre.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar una chica con el pelo rosa caminaba por las calles sin rumbo fijo. Sakura estaba muy feliz desde hacía dos días, y sin darse cuenta iba tarareando alguna canción. 

Sakura: ¡Qué feliz soy! ¡Voy a protagonizar una historia de amor con mi Sasuke-kun! –decía a la vez que miles de corazones salían de sus ojos y daban vueltas alrededor de ella.

Su mente no paraba de imaginarse escenas de amor protagonizadas por ella y Sasuke, las cuales siempre terminaban en besos suaves demo que poco a poco se transformaban en apasionados.

La kunoichi estaba tan roja como un tomate por culpa de su imaginación, ella seguía caminando hasta que su vista se fijó en el protagonista de sus fantasías.

Sasuke se encontraba en el tejado de un edificio de pie mirando a la nada y sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Iba vestido con su habitual camiseta azul con el símbolo de su clan dibujado en la espalda, y sus pantalones blancos.

Sakura no podía dejar de mirarlo, todo en él le gustaba, sus ojos perfilados y negros como la noche más oscura, sus labios finos, su cara blanca y perfecta, su pelo tan oscuro como sus ojos… Sakura se encontraba babeando y había formado un lago con sus babas (xDD)

´´Una obra de teatro….mmmmm…. no me parece buena idea, si el propósito por el cual se va a llevar a cabo esa obra es hacer fuerte a Konoha y conseguir que su reputación vuelva a ser la de antaño, se deberían realizar peleas para demostrar a los señores feudales de otros países lo fuertes que son nuestros ninjas demo… son órdenes de Hokage-sama… pensaba el joven Uchiha demo en su mente apareció la imagen de Kaoru sonriendo a Naruto. ''¿Por qué no me sonríe igual que a Naruto? Me pregunto qué papel le tocará en la obra… espero que comparta muchas escenas conm…¡¡¿Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando?!! ¡No me importa para nada que no me sonría y tampoco el papel que le toque!'' pero en su interior, algo le decía que sí que le importaba, y mucho.

Sakura, por su parte, había visto los cambios de humor de Sasuke reflejados en su cara y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué le ocurría al dueño de su corazón. Ella quería ir hacia él y preguntarle si le preocupaba algo o si se encontraba bien demo no se atrevió.

Últimamente Sasuke se encontraba de peor humor y nadie se atrevía a molestarlo, excepto claro está el ninja más escandaloso de Konoha, así que decidió seguir observándolo en silencio, demo no pudo porque Sasuke se giró y la descubrió.

Sasuke bajó del tejado y se acercó a la joven ninja. Sakura comenzó a temblar, los ojos de Sasuke eran más fríos de lo habitual y los tenía fijos en ella.

Sasuke: ¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura?

Sakura: N-Nada, estaba paseando y me detuve a descansar…- Sakura dejaba de temblar a medida que Sasuke se alejaba de ella.

Sasuke: Esta tarde hay reunión…nos veremos allí –y sin decir ni una palabra más se marchó dejando a Sakura totalmente sola en aquel lugar.

Sakura: Me preocupas mucho Sasuke-kun – comentó dejando escapar una pequeña lágrima solitaria.

* * *

Hacía ya media hora que Naruto y Kaoru se encontraban solos paseando por la aldea. Kiba, Akamaru, Shino y Hinata se habían visto obligados a marcharse porque Kurenai les había llamado para que se reuniesen con ella. 

Kaoru iba bastante callada, tenía la mirada perdida y apenas se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Naruto iba a su lado hablando sin parar demo se detuvo al darse cuenta de que la pelirroja no le prestaba atención.

Naruto: Kao-chan, ¿daijoubu? – preguntó algo apenado.

Kaoru: ¿Eh?... ¿N-Nani?... Hai… gomen estaba pensando en otras cosas – Kaoru sonrió pero Naruto notó que no era una sonrisa sincera, sus ojos mostraban una profunda tristeza y dolor.

Naruto comenzó a sentirse mal, él no sabía que hacer al verla así, quería preguntarle qué le ocurría pero no se atrevía porque quizás ella se entristecería más y no quería que ocurriese eso.

Naruto: Kao-chan, ¡mira! –habló el rubio para distraerla.

Kaoru: ¿Qué ocurre?

Naruto señaló hacia un río enorme que se encontraba en mitad de un gran bosque con frondosos árboles. El paisaje era hermoso, los pájaros volaban libres por el resplandeciente y tranquilo cielo, el sol brillaba con toda su fuerza, sus rayos se filtraban a través de las ramas de los árboles y, también se reflejaban en el agua transparente del río, transmitiendo una gran calidez y las sensaciones de paz y tranquilidad.

Kaoru tenía los ojos abiertos como platos de la impresión, un extraño pero agradable calor recorría su cuerpo y, comenzó a sonreír pero esta de vez de corazón. Kaoru giró su rostro hacia el de Naruto y le dedicó su sonrisa más bella y sincera.

Kaoru: Arigatô Naruto.

Naruto: ¿D-Doushite? – Naruto tenía el rostro completamente rojo, la sonrisa de Kaoru siempre conseguía desarmarlo.

Kaoru: Por enseñarme este hermoso paisaje para intentar animarme.

Naruto: n-n – Naruto puso su típica sonrisa de zorro travieso, de repente se le ocurrió una idea algo descabellada – ¡Anousa! ¡Anousa! Kao-chan, ¿qué te parece si nos bañamos en el río? nn

Kaoru muy sorprendida: ¡¿Na-Nani?! O.o No sé, dentro de poco tenemos que reunirnos con Tsunade y los demás y no creo que sea lo más conveniente ir calados hasta los huesos.

Naruto: Mmm… De acuerdo demo me tienes que prometer que mañana vendremos y nos bañaremos.

Kaoru: Prometido n-n

Ellos seguían hablando y caminando por el lugar cuando de repente una sombra se interpuso en su camino.

¿?: ¡Oi! ¿Qué estáis haciendo por aquí, parejita?

Los aludidos miraron a la persona que estaba frente a ellos y hasta pasados unos segundos no cayeron en lo que acababa de decir esa persona, y seguidamente se sonrojaron hasta más no poder.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei, Kao-chan y yo no somos una parejita además sabes que yo estoy enamorado de mi Sakura-chan – y le comenzaron a salir corazoncitos en los ojos.

Kakashi: Pues yo pensaba que si lo erais por la forma en que miras a Kaoru-san… - comentó sin darle importancia al asunto- y tú, Kaoru-san ¿qué sientes por Naruto? nn

Kaoru: ¡¿Na-Nani?!

Naruto: ¡¡¡KA-KAKASHI-SENSEI!!! ¡¡NO DEBERÍA HACER ESA CLASE DE PREGUNTAS!! –gritó escandalizado el kitsune.

Kaoru: Yo… -Kaoru se puso algo triste y su mirada tenía cierta melancolía- yo… ''yo no puedo… no debo querer a nadie… ni acercarme demasiado a las personas demo…'' Para mí Naruto-chan es un buen amigo y nada más – ella sonrió pero todavía se podía percibir algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Naruto al escuchar las palabras de Kaoru sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho, no entendía el motivo porque a él le gustaba Sakura así que no podía sentir nada por Kaoru, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal.

Kakashi estaba algo confundido, juraría que había visto por unas milésimas de segundo, una expresión de dolor en el rostro de la chica pero no estaba seguro, si era así ¿cuál sería el motivo?

Naruto: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGG!!!!!!! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a la reunión! ¡Y todo por su culpa Kakashi-sensei!

Kaoru y Kakashi se habían asustado por el grito de Naruto, demo después miraron sus relojes y se dieron cuenta que habían pasado dos horas desde que habían comenzado a caminar por esa parte de la aldea, y apenas les quedaba tiempo para llegar a tiempo a la reunión.

Kaoru: Será mejor que nos apresuremos.

Dicho esto los tres comenzaron a correr velozmente y cuando divisaron edificios fueron saltando sobre ellos. Al cabo de unos diez minutos llegaron a su destino y entraron en la habitación donde se realizaría la reunión. Cuando irrumpieron en la sala, ya se encontraban todos reunidos que se giraron para mirar a los recién llegados.

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei nunca cambiarás siempre llegando tarde.

Tsunade: Ya que por fin –dijo enfatizando más en estas últimas palabras- estamos todos os propondré las obras que podríamos realizar. Bien, podemos elegir entre 'Romeo y Julieta', 'La cenicienta', 'La bella durmiente' y una obra que me propuso ayer Kaoru, 'Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne'.

En la habitación se escuchaban muchos murmullos de emoción y otros de desagrado.

Shikamaru: Todas las obras propuestas son problemáticas

Sakura: Romeo y Julieta… es la obra perfecta para mí y Sasuke-kun

Kakashi: Me da igual la que se interprete mientras no tenga un papel importante.

Tsunade: De acuerdo, ahora se llevará a cabo la votación. Quien vote por 'Romeo y Julieta' que levante la mano.

Sólo dos manos se alzaron a favor de esta obra, las cuales pertenecían a Sakura e Ino respectivamente.

Tsunade: Sólo dos personas… creo que ya está descartada esta historia… bien sigamos, quien quiera representar 'Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne' que levante la mano.

Al terminar de decir esto se produjo una reacción en cadena, Kaoru levantó la mano y Naruto con ella, al momento Hinata también lo hizo por estar con Naruto, después Sasuke alzó la mano y seguidamente Sakura e Ino, por razones obvias, y así sucesivamente hasta que todas las personas que se encontraban en la sala tenían sus manos levantadas. Tsunade estaba muy sorprendida por lo ocurrido porque ella pensaba que nadie conocía esa obra y que no iba a salir elegida, demo parece ser que estaba equivocada. Lo que ella no sabía es que, entre los presentes, Naruto, Kaoru y ella misma, eran los únicos que conocían la obra debido a que Kaoru les había explicado de qué trataba la historia.

Tsunade: Creo que no va a ser necesario seguir con la votación, así que representaremos 'Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne' en el festival.

Shikamaru: entonces, ¿ya nos podemos ir? Esto es demasiado problemático.

Tsunade: Aún no hemos terminado, tengo una pequeña sorpresa para los chicos – en la cara de Tsunade se dibujó una sonrisa siniestra – la obra será interpretada por vosotros.

Todos: ¡¡¿ NANIIIIIIII?!!

Neji: ¿Y las chicas por qué no participan?

Tsunade: La razón principal es que quiero que no sea la típica obra de teatro, quiero algo nuevo y divertido y me ha parecido buena idea; las chicas se encargarán de los decorados, el vestuario… y también les ayudarán aquellos que no intervengan en la función.

Tanto las chicas como los chicos estaban decepcionados, todos se habían imaginado escenas románticas con la persona del sexo opuesto que les gustaba.

Lee: ¿Y cómo se van a repartir los papeles?

Tsunade: Al azar.

Lee: ¿Al azar? ¿Y cómo?

Tsunade: Detrás de mí hay un tablón con los nombres de los personajes, los cuales están tapados para que no sepáis cuál os tocará hasta el final, debajo de los nombres están dibujadas unas líneas que se entrelazan entre ellas y al final de su recorrido hay un espacio en blanco para que vosotros vayáis poniendo vuestros nombres y así tan sólo hay que seguir el recorrido de cada línea para saber que personaje os tocará interpretar.

Lee: Si no sabía la historia que íbamos a representar, ¿cómo es que tiene puesto los nombres de los personajes?

Tsunade: Porque he preparado varios tableros con los personajes de cada una de las historias nn – por las cabezas de todos los presentes resbalaron varias gotas nnU

Sakura: ´´Vaya Hokage, en vez de preocuparse de asuntos más importantes pierde el tiempo preparando tableros 

Tsunade: Explicado esto prosigamos, que cada uno se levante en orden y vaya poniendo su nombre en el tablón.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, más concretamente en una cueva muy oscura se encontraba un hombre de aspecto siniestro, iba vestido con unos pantalones negros y un jersey del mismo color, iba cubierto por una capa, su rostro y su cabello estaban ocultos por una capucha pero se podía ver una sonrisa muy tétrica. Este individuo se encontraba alrededor de una roca con un agujero en el centro lleno de agua, parecía como si estuviese observando algo. 

Individuo: Ya está aquí.

Justo cuando terminó de pronunciar estas palabras otra persona entró en la cueva.

¿?: ¿Es usted Kurai-sama?

Kurai: Así es, he estado esperando su visita Kabuto-san, por lo que he podido predecir usted precisa de mi ayuda, ¿hontou?

Kabuto: Hai, he escuchado que usted tiene un poder extraño y, creo que me podría ser útil para curar los brazos de mi señor.

Kurai: Debo decirle que yo no hago favores, así que quiero algo a cambio.

Kabuto: Me lo suponía, puede estar tranquilo mi señor le dará su recompensa.

Kurai: De acuerdo, y ¿dónde se encuentra su sensei? Dígale que pase y veré lo que puedo hacer.

Kabuto: Lo siento demo mi señor no se encuentra aquí, debo llevarle ante él demo tengo que dejarle inconsciente por precaución…

Kurai: Para que no averigüe la ubicación de vuestro escondite ¿hontou?

Kabuto: Hai.

Kurai: De acuerdo, recogeré algunas cosas y me podrá llevar ante él y, una vez allí, hablaremos de negocios – y en su cara se dibujó la misma sonrisa siniestra que tenía antes de que Kabuto entrase en la cueva.

Kabuto acumuló chakra en su mano y la acercó al cuello del encapuchado provocando que éste cayera al suelo inconsciente. El ninja de gafas cogió el cuerpo de Kurai, hizo una serie de sellos con sus manos y desapareció al instante. En el momento que lo hizo, todo lo que se encontraba en la cueva desapareció incluso la roca con agua en el centro.

* * *

Al tiempo que esto ocurría, en nuestra aldea favorita los papeles estaban ya repartidos. 

Tsunade: Aquí están las personas que interpretarán a los personajes principales… Kusakabe Maron-Jeanne será interpretada por Uzumaki Naruto; Nagoya Chiaki será Uchiha Sasuke; el ángel en prácticas Finn Fisshu la interpretará Nara Shikamaru; Hyuga Neji será el ángel negro Acces Time, Maito Gai representará a Todaiji Miyako, Rock Lee hará de Minazuki Yamato y Noin Claude será Hatake Kakashi, los demás harán papeles secundarios.

Naruto: ¡¿ NANI?! ¡¿Voy a ser el protagonista?! – Naruto tenía cara de preocupación y todos se quedaron observándolo expectantes cuando de repente- ¡¡¡BIEEEEEEEEN!!! ¡VOY A SER EL PROTAGONISTA! ¡Muérete de envidia Sasuke! JAJAJAJA

Kaoru: Naruto… - le interrumpió- te recuerdo que Uchiha-san también es uno de los protagonistas y además creo que sabes lo que ocurre entre ellos ¿no?- dijo con cara de inocente.

La cara de Naruto comenzó a pasar por diversos colores, hasta que se quedó muy pálido, con los ojos blancos. Apenas podía respirar y se desmayó, todos en la sala se quedaron sorprendidos por lo ocurrido y comenzaron a mirarse unos a otros confundidos sin entender el por qué de su actuación.

Sasuke con cierto temor por la respuesta: Kaoru-san…

Kaoru: Llámeme Himura-san – le cortó mientras le dedicaba una mirada tan fría como las de Sasuke.

Sasuke sintió una punzada en el corazón pero decidió ignorarlo y proseguir: Himura-san ¿qué es lo que ocurre entre mi personaje y el que interpreta Naruto?

Kaoru: Maron y Chiaki se besan varias veces durante la obra y acabarán juntos.

De repente Sasuke empezó a padecer los mismos síntomas que Naruto demo no se desmayó, Kaoru por su parte, se sentía inmensamente feliz al ver la cara de sufrimiento del Uchiha, éste se percató de ello y se enfureció.

Sasuke: ¡¡No pienso besar a Naruto ni nada por el estilo!!

Sakura e Ino se habían quedado sin habla de la impresión y no se daban cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, mientras que los demás presentes miraban divertidos la escena.

Kaoru: Nadie ha dicho que le tengas que besar, Uchiha-san –la chica disfrutaba cada vez más con la situación.

Sasuke muy cabreado: ¡Demo tú has dicho que…

Kaoru volvió a interrumpir al moreno: Yo he dicho que Maron y Chiaki se besan varias veces a lo largo de la historia, no que Naruto y tú os vayáis a besar, hay distintas formas de simular que os besáis.

Sasuke: … - Sasuke no sabía qué decir, y en el rostro de Kaoru apareció una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber provocado este hecho.

Tsunade: Si ya habéis terminado de pelear seguiré… Como os iba diciendo antes de esta pequeña interrupción, esos son los personajes que interpretaréis y mañana por la mañana os quiero ver aquí a todos sin retraso – esto último lo dijo mirando directamente a Kakashi- o sino sufriréis las consecuencias – terminó de comentar a la vez que se hacía crujir los dedos de las manos.

Todos tragaron saliva y asintieron con temor.

Tsunade: De acuerdo entonces, ya podéis marcharos y continuar con vuestras tareas y misiones. Hasta mañana.

Poco a poco, el lugar se fue quedando vacío y todos nuestros amigos ninjas se encontraban ya en la calle. Sakura e Ino no habían conseguido salir del trance todavía así que los ninjas adultos decidieron llevarlas al hospital para ver si podían hacer algo por ellas. El grupo de Kiba, Shino y Hinata siguieron a su senpai, Shikamaru y Chouji fueron a comer. Sasuke estaba por irse también pero se detuvo al observar como Kaoru se preocupaba de Naruto.

Kaoru: Naruto ¿daijoubu?

Naruto: H-Hai Ka-Kao-chan.

Kaoru: Naruto creo que estás exagerando un poco, tampoco es para ponerse de esa forma, no le vas a tener que besar de verdad sólo lo fingiréis.

Naruto: Demo aún así no me gusta.

Sasuke apareció al lado de Kaoru y Naruto sorprendiéndolos.

Sasuke: ¿Y crees que a mí sí? No me gusta nada tener que fingir que beso a un baka como tú.

Naruto: ¡¿A quién has llamado baka, estúpido engreído?!

Sasuke: A ti, baka.

Sasuke se divertía mucho haciendo rabiar a Naruto, Kaoru observaba a los dos chicos pelear durante un rato después miró su reloj y decidió que ya era hora de irse.

Kaoru: Naruto-chan me tengo que ir, mañana nos veremos, matta ne – hizo una reverencia y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Naruto la detuvo.

Naruto: Anousa, anousa, Kao-chan ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

Kaoru: ¿Eh?... Pues la verdad es que pensaba buscar un apartamento para alquilar, puesto que parece ser que debido a esta obra me voy a tener que quedar más tiempo en Konoha.

Naruto: ¿Puedo acompañarte? – a Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos.

Kaoru:'' Yo… debo estar sola…ocultarme de los demás demo…en este lugar me siento tan bien…''

Mientras Kaoru estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, su cara reflejaba confusión, ella no sabía que hacer.

Naruto: Kao-chan ¿daijoubu? ¿Kao-chan? – Naruto comenzó a preocuparse al no obtener respuesta por parte de la chica.

Sasuke también se encontraba algo preocupado aunque no lo quisiera reconocer demo inconscientemente se acercó a ella y le agarró el hombro moviéndola un poco, de repente Kaoru comenzó a volver a la realidad y posó sus ojos sobre los del Uchiha, éste se perdió en la mirada de la pelirroja y sintió como su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente.

Naruto observaba lo que ocurría con enojo, no le gustaba que Sasuke se acercase a ella tanto, sobre todo sabiendo lo que opinaba el Uchiha de ella. Naruto se acercó a los dos.

Naruto: Kao-chan, ¿daijoubu?

Kaoru saliendo de su ensimismamiento: Daijoubu Naruto-chan, no te preocupes – dijo escapando del agarre del moreno- creo que será mejor que vaya yo sola a buscar un lugar para vivir, porque seguro que estarás muy ocupado – y sin que Naruto pudiese replicar, Kaoru se marchó de allí despidiéndose de ellos.

Los dos chicos estaban muy confusos, no entendían el comportamiento extraño de la chica demo los dos estaban dispuestos a averiguar qué es lo que le ocurría, sin embargo ninguno de ellos sabían que eso iba a ser casi imposible…

* * *

Kabuto ya había llegado al escondite donde se encontraba Orochimaru acompañado de un inconsciente Kurai. Kabuto depositó a Kurai en el suelo y se acercó a Orochimaru. 

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

Orochimaru: Daijoubu… ¿Has conseguido lo que te pedí?

Kabuto: Hai, he encontrado a alguien que podrá curarle sus brazos.

Orochimaru: Muy bien Kabuto, así me gusta, eres el mejor y el más eficaz de todos mis subordinados.

En ese momento Kurai comenzó a despertarse dejando muy sorprendido a Kabuto, pues se suponía que por el golpe que le había dado debería haber seguido inconsciente durante cinco horas más.

Kurai se levantó y comenzó a observar todo a su alrededor hasta toparse con los ojos confusos de Kabuto.

Kurai: No se sorprenda, ya sabía usted que yo tengo un poder especial así que no es tan fácil vencerme pues sus técnicas ninjas no me hacen mucho daño.

Orochimaru: Vaya, así que es usted la persona que curará estos brazos inútiles ¿ne?

Kurai: Hai, demo todo tiene un precio, por consiguiente yo quiero algo a cambio por ayudarle con su problema. ¡Ah! Me llamo Kurai, siento haber sido tan descortés por no presentarme antes – y a continuación hizo una reverencia.

Orochimaru: No se preocupe, yo soy Orochimaru. Y dígame, ¿qué es lo que usted quiere a cambio?

Kurai: Quiero que me ayudéis a dar con el paradero de una persona.

Orochimaru: ¿De quién se trata?

Kurai: Se trata de una chica que posee algo que deseo desde hace mucho tiempo, su nombre es Himura Kaoru.


	4. Comienzan los ensayos

_**Holaaaaa de nuevooo!!! He vueltooo!! xDDD Bueno aquí os dejo el 4º capítulo de esta historia extraña que está saliendo de mi cabeza xDD Ni Naruto ni Rurouni Kenshin ni Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne me pertenecen ... que mas quisiera yo Sin mas demora os dejo que leáis**_

_**4. COMIENZAN LOS ENSAYOS**_

Oscuridad… No había nada, tan solo oscuridad… Una persona caminaba por ese lugar. Llevaba horas andando pero no había visto nada diferente, tan solo una inmensa oscuridad. Esa persona iba descalza y casi desnuda, unos lazos negros se enredaban en algunas partes de su cuerpo fuertemente dejándole marcas en esas zonas. Su pelo estaba completamente suelto y flotando alrededor de ella, como si una fuerza invisible lo controlase, su rostro se encontraba sereno y sus ojos no expresaban ningún sentimiento… parecía como si esa persona estuviese hipnotizada.

De repente, alrededor de esa persona comenzaron a aparecer unas cadenas que rodearon su cuerpo, atándola y elevándola. Aún en esa situación, su rostro permanecía impasible, no mostraba ninguna emoción, a pesar de que las cadenas cada vez la apretaban y la elevaban más, haciendo que sus músculos se desgarrasen y sus huesos crujieran.

Sin previo aviso, delante de ella, la oscuridad comenzaba a desaparecer y dejando ver el transcurso de una escena como si de un recuerdo se tratase. En ese momento, la persona atada parecía haber salido del trance en el cual se encontraba, sus ojos se ensancharon al ver aquella escena y, de ellos emanaban grandes lágrimas de profundo dolor que recorrían su rostro afligido. Comenzó a retorcerse intentando librarse de esas cadenas que la aprisionaban, pero cuanto más se movía, más la apretaban. Se sentía impotente, quería bajar y detener lo que ocurría abajo, no quería observar lo que estaba ocurriendo… ni lo que iba a ocurrir… comenzó a llorar más amargamente, intentó gritar de desesperación y frustración demo su boca no emitió sonido alguno.

Sus ojos se volvieron a abrir completamente al ver el fin de esa escena y poco a poco sentía como las cadenas se aflojaban y esa persona comenzaba a ceder y precipitarse hacia la oscuridad infinita que reinaba el lugar. Seguía llorando demo sus ojos se encontraban vacíos y perdidos en la nada… seguía y seguía cayendo cada vez a mayor velocidad y, a medida que esto ocurría, su cuerpo comenzó a deshacerse y convertirse en lágrimas que se evaporaban… hasta que desapareció totalmente.

* * *

Kaoru se despertó empapada en sudor, su respiración era agitada y su corazón le latía a gran velocidad. Ella se llevó las manos a su rostro y notó como lágrimas salían de sus ojos, de repente recordó su sueño y comenzó a temblar involuntariamente. Se encogió en la cama mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y no dejaba de llorar. 

Kaoru: …Snif … Snif… Go-Gomen… Okaa-chan… Otou-chan… si yo no…snif…hubiera nacido…

* * *

Ya era por la mañana temprano y Kaoru no había podido dormir después de haber tenido esa pesadilla. Poco a poco se fue levantando para prepararse e irse pues hoy empezaban los ensayos como había dicho Tsunade. 

Kaoru se acercó a un cajón y sacó un colgante de plata que acababa en un cristal en forma de lágrima. Estuvo observándolo durante cinco minutos y se lo puso alrededor de su cuello y acto seguido salió de la posada.

* * *

Tsunade se encontraba en su despacho revisando unos informes antes de ir a la sala donde se llevarían a cabo los ensayos. Últimamente estaba algo preocupada, no sólo por Orochimaru y el festival, sino por un presentimiento que la estaba acechando, no sabía que era exactamente pero no le gustaba la sensación que tenía. Decidió no seguir preocupándose por eso. 

Tocaron a la puerta.

Jiraiya: ¿Puedo pasar Tsunade-koi?

Tsunade lo miró con cara asesina y Jiraiya pasó por alto este detalle y se acercó a ella.

Tsunade: No vuelvas a llamarme koi - y le dirigió una mirada que haría temblar hasta al mismo demonio.

Jiraiya: Como digas Tsunade-koi n-nU Antes de que me mates venía a hablar contigo sobre un asunto al cual le he estado dando vueltas.

Tsunade: ¿De qué se trata?

Jiraiya: ¿Por qué no tienes una cita conmigo?

Tsunade le pegó un puñetazo que lo mandó al otro lado del despacho.

Tsunade: ¿Y ese es el asunto al cual habías estado dándole vueltas? –dijo muy enojada.

Jiraiya con la cara desfigurada: Tan sólo era una broma, jeje –su cara volvió a la normalidad y se sentó enfrente de la Hokage- He estado pensando sobre el motivo por el cual le pediste a Kaoru-san que participase en la obra. Ella dijo que no se iba a quedar mucho tiempo, supongo que ella quiere volver pronto a su casa con su familia, demo al pedirle que participe la estás obligando a que se quede más tiempo aquí, y no creo que sea eso lo que ella desea.

Tsunade permaneció un rato en silencio observando al sannin hasta que éste empezó a impacientarse.

Tsunade: Se lo pedí porque quiero averiguar algo y para eso necesito que se quede en Konoha el mayor tiempo posible.

Jiraiya: ¿Qué es eso que quieres averiguar?

Tsunade: La verdadera razón por la cual vino a Konoha. Me parece muy extraño que haya aparecido tan de repente y sola, sin sus padres. Ellos siempre estaban juntos, jamás se separaban… creo que ellos tenían miedo de que le ocurriese algo a Kaoru…

Jiraiya: Es lógico que no se separasen de ella y que tuviesen miedo de que algo le ocurriese, tan sólo tenía un año ¿no es así? Por muy superdotada que sea seguía siendo una niña pequeña, ahora ha crecido y sus padres se habrán dado cuenta de que ya es mayor para cuidarse sola.

Tsunade: Sí, tienes razón demo aún así… hay algo que me preocupa de todo esto…

Jiraiya: Es mejor que te olvides del tema porque si sigues dándole vueltas te van a salir arrugas.

Tsunade: ¡¿NANI?!

Y acto seguido le pegó otro puñetazo haciendo que Ero-sennin saliese volando destruyendo parte de la pared.

Tsunade salió de su despacho y se dirigió a otra sala más grande en el piso inferior, ya faltaba poco para que comenzasen los ensayos y la mayoría de los ninjas ya habrían llegado.

Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver a Kakashi allí cuando normalmente llegaba horas tarde, parecía ser que se había tomado la amenaza de Gondaime en serio, ésta interiormente se alababa por hacer que el ninja copia llegase temprano por una vez en su vida.

Tsunade: Ohayou - Tsunade observó la sala, todos los shinobis se encontraban presentes excepto…- ¿Dónde está Kaoru?

Naruto: No lo sé, estará a punto de llegar. Todavía quedan diez minutos para que sea la hora acordada.

Mientras tanto, nuestra amiga se encontraba de camino hacia los ensayos. A pesar de haber salido temprano de la posada, se había entretenido por el camino consiguiendo llegar más tarde de la hora prevista. Ella iba saltando de casa en casa a gran velocidad cuando, de repente, sintió un escalofrió que la hizo pararse en seco. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor demo no vió nada extraño, así que siguió su camino.

* * *

En ese mismo instante, Kurai se encontraba plácidamente dormido con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Sus labios se movieron y de su boca salió su tenebrosa voz. 

Kurai: Pequeña Kaoru te encontraré.

* * *

Kaoru había conseguido llegar justo un minuto antes de la hora prevista. Había aumentado su velocidad después de sentir aquel escalofrío, pensaba que era una especie de aviso de que si no llegaba a tiempo Tsunade cumpliría su amenaza y no le gustaba esa idea, sin embargo esa no había sido la verdadera razón aunque ella aún no lo supiese… 

Kaoru se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con sumo cuidado y pasó por ella. Al entrar en la sala sintió que todas las miradas se posaban en ella, sobre todo la de cierto rubio y la mirada del único superviviente del clan Uchiha.

Kaoru no se atrevía a mirarlos después de haberse despedido de ellos de esa forma tan distante.

Kaoru: Siento haberme retrasado, me entretuve por el camino.

Tsunade: Tranquila, no pasa nada. Como ya estamos todos podemos comenzar con los ensayos. Aquí os he traído un libreto para cada uno de la obra, quiero que hoy ensayemos con los libretos demo para la semana que viene quiero que ya os hayáis aprendido vuestros diálogos…

Naruto: ¡¿Tan pronto?! Una semana es muy poco tiempo.

Sasuke: ¿Qué pasa, baka? ¿No eres capaz de aprendértelo en una semana? – y le miró con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

Naruto: P-Por supuesto que puedo, sólo me estaba preocupando por ti porque tú no eres capaz de memorizarlo en tan poco tiempo.

Sasuke le iba a contestar demo Tsunade ya estaba harta de que esos dos siempre se estuviesen peleando y decidió intervenir.

Tsunade: Vosotros dos, dejad de pelear ahora – dijo fríamente- Vosotros sois los protagonistas de la historia y vais a fingir que os amáis así que ya podéis ir empezando a practicar.

Kaoru: Tsunade, creo que sería conveniente que explicásemos bien de qué trata esta historia porque dudo que alguno de los presentes, excepto Naruto y tú, sepa de qué va.

Tsunade: Yo pensaba que sí la conocían, por algo la votaron ¿no?

Kaoru: Yo creo que la votaron porque las otras opciones no les convencían, además a algunos de los presentes les escuché ayer hablar entre ellos, mientras paseaba por la aldea, y no sabían de qué trataba.

Tsunade: Está bien, lo explicaré. 'Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne' trata de una joven llamada Maron Kusakabe, de 16 años que aparentemente es una estudiante normal y corriente, demo vive con un ángel en prácticas, Finn Fisshu, pero por las noches Maron se transforma en Jeanne D'Arc y roba cuadros poseídos por el demonio. Estos demonios se meten en los cuadros para poder poseer a sus dueños y así romper el corazón de los humanos, y debilitar el poder de Dios y aumentar el del rey de los demonios. Maron captura a estos demonios en piezas de ajedrez blancas, al hacerlo los cuadros cambian de aspecto y por eso dicen que roba los cuadros.

En estos robos siempre está la policía y entre ellos la mejor amiga de Maron, Todaiji Miyako, que es hija del policía encargado de capturar a Jeanne y también es vecina de Maron. Una mañana aparece un nuevo vecino en el edificio y un nuevo estudiante en el instituto de Maron y Miyako, se trata de Nagoya Chiaki. Chiaki vive con un ángel negro, Acces Time, y se transforma en el ladrón Simbad.

Simbad también captura a los demonios en piezas de ajedrez negras para aumentar el poder de los demonios y, siempre intenta que Jeanne deje de robar. Por otro lado, Chiaki siempre intenta conquistar a Maron pero ésta no le hace caso porque tiene miedo a que le hagan daño, Maron desde muy pequeña ha estado sola pues sus padres se fueron al extranjero por separado a trabajar, y nunca le han enseñado el significado de amar.

Bueno, a parte de esto, un demonio posee al delegado de su curso, que está enamorado de Maron: Minazuki Yamato. Cuando Maron atrapa al demonio que estaba poseyendo a Minazuki, éste último cambia de personalidad gracias a las palabras de Jeanne y decide que quiere atrapar a Simbad, pues Maron quiere atraparlo.

Un poco más adelante, Maron se entera de que Chiaki es en realidad Simbad y, que Chiaki sabía desde el principio que ella era Jeanne y por eso siempre le pedía que fuesen novios, para poder acercarse a Jeanne. A partir de ahí ocurren diferentes cosas como la aparición del padre de Chiaki, que a pesar de que son enemigos Maron y Chiaki se aman, y por supuesto la aparición de Noin Claude. Noin es un demonio que fue novio de Jeanne D'Arc y que quiere despojar a Maron de su virginidad para que pierda sus poderes y no pueda sellar más demonios, para esto se transforma en su profesor de historia, Hijiri Shikaido. Por culpa de los celos y también por la muerte de un chico poseído por el demonio llamado Zen, Maron y Chiaki se distancian. Pero al final deciden tener una cita durante la cual Chiaki le dice a Maron que deje de robar porque ella en realidad sin saberlo está trabajando para el demonio, y que Finn es un esbirro del demonio. Maron no cree a Chiaki y decide ir a su apartamento para hablar con Finn y allí descubre que es verdad, Finn había sido enviada por el demonio para destruir su corazón y así perder el poder de reencarnación que Dios le había otorgado y, no poder transformarse en Jeanne. Finn también le dice que sus padres habían sido manipulados por el demonio así sería más fácil destruir su corazón.

En ese instante Finn se marcha y Acces le explica que Finn era un ángel en prácticas como él pero que sin querer mató a humanos. Como castigo, su cuerpo debía ser destruido, demo ella aceptó irse con el demonio para poder existir, aunque aún no sabía la razón de esto.

En una excursión, Finn hace que un demonio posea a Miyako, ésta controla a Chiaki y comienzan a salir juntos para que Maron se entristezca, demo Maron averigua todo y decide sellar al demonio, demo para hacerlo no le queda más remedio que mostrarle a Miyako que ella es Jeanne. A continuación, Miyako le dice a Maron que desde el principio sabía que era Jeanne y que por eso siempre estaba con la policía, para que si la atrapaban dejarla escapar, así pensarían que ha sido un fallo porque todavía es joven.

En esta excursión Chiaki es secuestrado por el demonio y Maron es llevada al cielo, allí conoce a Dios y le explica que ella es la reencarnación de Eva y Chiaki la reencarnación de Adán, también le explica que él los creó para no sentirse solo y les prohibió comer la manzana para que no les diese conocimiento y, no entendiesen que eran un hombre y una mujer así como que él era un ser superior a ellos, demo probaron del fruto prohibido entendiendo esto y así comenzaron a amarse. Dios para no sufrir los expulsó del paraíso y expulsó de su interior sus sentimientos negativos y así fue como nació el demonio. Tras terminar la explicación, el demonio se presenta con Chiaki y le dice a Maron que si acepta a luchar al alba contra él, soltará a Chiaki. Maron acepta el desafío. En la lucha final el demonio está a punto de matarla cuando Maron ya lo había derrotado, demo Finn se interpone y muere. El demonio desaparece y Dios le dice a Maron que si quiere salvar a Finn debe darle su poder de reencarnación, ésta acepta. Después vuelven al lugar de la excursión y Miyako había estado loca buscándoles y le dice a Maron que tiene una sorpresa para ella: sus padres habían vuelto para quedarse para siempre.

Finalmente, han pasado diez años desde esto, Minazuki y Miyako están casados y tienen un hijo de 5 años, que es la reencarnación de Acces y se acuerda de su vida como ángel, y Chiaki y Maron también están casados y acaban de tener una niña, la reencarnación de Finn. Bueno ese es el final más o menos de 'Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne'. ¡Ah! Se me ha olvidado explicar que Finn acepta seguir al demonio porque quiere seguir existiendo para poder escuchar lo que Acces le tenía que decir, porque Finn amaba a Acces, y lo que Acces le quería decir era que él siempre ha estado enamorado de ella.

Todos en la sala se habían quedado sin palabras. La historia les había encantado pues combinaba muy bien una historia de amor con escenas de acción.

Sakura: ¡Kawaiii! Me hubiese encantado ser Maron, estoy deseando ayudar en la obra.

Ino: Es verdad, es fantástica. Empecemos ya a ensayarla.

Todos comenzaban a hablar muy animadamente, sus ganas de interpretar la obra habían aumentado.

Tsunade: Parece que os ha gustado mucho, está bien, comencemos los ensayos.

* * *

Orochimaru: Kabuto, ¿crees que Kurai-san es una persona de fiar? 

Kabuto: No lo sé, Orochimaru-sama demo es la única persona que podría curarle los brazos.

Orochimaru: Mmmm… Confiaremos en él aunque de todas formas estaremos alerta por si intenta traicionarnos.

¿?: Eso no será necesario.

Ambos se giraron para observar a la persona que les había hablado, pero no sabían de quién se trataba.

Frente a ellos había un hombre que no parecía tener más de 22 años, su cabello era negro como la misma oscuridad y le llegaba por debajo del final de la espalda, sus ojos eran plateados y su rostro era algo pálido y perfilado. Vestía con un jersey de cuello vuelto negro y pantalones negros también. Aquél sujeto era endemoniadamente atractivo.

Kabuto: ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y cómo ha entrado aquí? –cuestionaba al individuo mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

¿?: ¿No me reconoce? –preguntó mientras sonreía- Pues soy Kurai y usted mismo me trajo a este lugar.

Kabuto se relajó al oír a Kurai y también se sorprendió al ver su verdadero aspecto

Kabuto: Sumimasen Kurai-sama, no le había reconocido sin su capa.

Kurai: No tiene importancia –decía sin quitar su sonrisa de su rostro- aunque su señor no parece haberse extrañado mucho al verme.

Orochimaru: ¡Oh! No se engañe porque la verdad es que yo tampoco lo había reconocido al principio. Y volviendo al tema anterior no me gusta que me espíen mientras hablo con mis subordinados – y le regaló una de sus miradas asesinas.

Kurai: No era mi intención escucharles, vine a hablar con usted y escuché lo que usted dijo de estar en alerta, demo ya le dicho que eso no será necesario pues el trato me conviene además usted me cae muy bien –agregó sonriendo.

Orochimaru: De acuerdo, confiaré en usted. ¿De qué quería hablarme?

Kurai: Quería darle detalles de Himura-san para que sea más fácil la búsqueda.

Orochimaru: Prosiga.

Kurai: Himura-san es una joven de 14 años, físicamente resalta bastante pues el color de su pelo es tan rojo como el fuego y el de sus ojos es violáceo... aunque a veces se tornan dorados jeje –dijo esto último de forma imperceptible para las otras dos personas presentes en la sala- aunque no lo aparente es muy fuerte físicamente, a veces se muestra a los demás fuerte de carácter demo todo es una tapadera… su corazón es muy débil y siempre está sufriendo, demo ese es el precio que tiene que pagar por poseer algo tan grande… -relataba Kurai con su sonrisa imborrable.

Orochimaru: ¿A qué se refiere con lo último que ha dicho?

Kurai: Ella posee un gran poder, es la más poderosa de una gran estirpe de magos, brujos y hechiceros, y ese poder es lo que deseo – su voz sonaba ansiosa y aterradora al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Ya era de noche y nuestros amigos ninjas acababan de terminar de ensayar, Kaoru se dirigía a la casa que el día anterior había alquilado para permanecer más tiempo en la aldea. El apartamento se encontraba muy cerca de la posada en la cual había estado hospedada, era el único lugar que había encontrado que no estuviese demasiado destrozado por el último ataque de Orochimaru. 

Ella iba caminando cuando decidió que no le apetecía volver a su nueva casa, así que se giró sobre sí misma y se encaminó hacia un lugar que había encontrado una de las veces que había recorrido Konoha. Se trataba de un rincón escondido encima de una cascada desde donde se podían observar perfecta y tranquilamente las estrellas.

Kaoru se tumbó en la hierba fresca, su vista se perdió en la infinidad de estrellas que se hallaban encima de ella, observarlas le trajo a su mente un recuerdo de su infancia…

-------------------------------------------FLASH BACK--------------------------------------------

Kenshin: Kao-chan, ¿ves esa estrella de allí? Pues su nombre es 'Escobator' (punto de _Cruz y Raya_ xDD) y aquella otra de allá se llama 'Kisama' (puto/a) y aquella otra…

Kao: Mou, otou-chan, deja de inventarte los nombres de las estrellasy no digas palabrotas delante mía que se supone que soy una niña pequeña y no puedo escuchar esas cosas.

Kenshin (sacando la lengua y con una mano en la cabeza): Jejeje, gomen mi pequeña Kao demo como ya sabes los nombres de las estrellas no es divertido decírtelos.

Kao se entristeció un poco, no le gustaba tener la mente de un genio por cosas como estas, a ella le hubiese gustado no saber ciertas cosas y que su padre se las enseñase. Kenshin observó preocupado a su hija y pronto adivinó sus pensamientos.

Kenshin: No te preocupes mi pequeña, no es nada malo ser una chica especial como tú, aunque seas muy inteligente habrá cosas que jamás entenderás hasta que no las experimentes con tu propio ser… con tu corazón…

Para Kao estas palabras no tenían mucho sentido en ese momento demo aún así consiguieron animarla.

Kenshin: Además aunque no pueda enseñarte los nombres de las estrellas, puedo enseñarte otras cosas, como he estado haciendo hasta ahora…

Kao: ¿A qué te refieres otou-chan?

Kenshin: Además de enseñarte artes marciales como el kenjutsu, o a controlar tu poder mágico, porque aunque eres muy buena haciéndolo, tú tienes un poder que podría destruir el universo o por el contrario crear vida… por eso te enseño lo más importante en el mundo no sólo por tus poderes sino por ti misma… te estoy enseñando a amar y a proteger lo que más quieras, a vivir… pase lo que pase jamás te rindas, esfuérzate más allá de tus límites si hace falta solo para proteger a tus seres queridos, pues es lo más importante que tendrás en tu vida…

Kao se encontraba anonadada con las palabras de su padre, jamás lo había escuchado hablar así… En su tono de voz había distinguido mucha fortaleza pero también hay sonado algo triste como si supiese lo que iba a ocurrir en el futuro y la estuviese avisando.

Kaoru: ¡Anata! ¡Kao-chan! ¡La cena ya está lista! – gritaba su madre desde la cocina.

Tanto Kenshin como Kao pusieron cara de terror y total repugnancia, Kaoru cocinaba fatal y no tenían ganas de morir envenenados.

Kao: Otou-chan, ¿por qué dejaste que okaa-chan preparase la cena? De esta noche no vamos a pasar -.-u

Kenshin con sudores fríos: No sabía que se había metido en la cocina -.-u

Kaoru:¡¡¿QUERÉIS VENIR A CENAR YA?!! LA CENA SE ESTÁ ENFRIANDO Y YO ME HE ESFORZADO MUCHO PARA HACEROSLA

Kenshin y Kao al unísono: ¡Haaaaaai! T-T

----------------------------------------FIN FLASH BACK------------------------------------------

Kaoru al recordar aquella anécdota de su infancia no pudo evitar dejar escapar lágrimas de sus ahora cristalinos ojos.

Kaoru: No lo entiendo…snif…¿qué me querías decir con aquellas palabras?...¿por qué… - pero antes de que pudiese terminar de formular su pregunta volvió a sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Miró por todos los lados para cerciorarse si había alguien más con ella en ese lugar, demo sólo estaba ella. Un poco más tranquila estaba dispuesta a tumbarse de nuevo para seguir observando el cielo estrellado cuando sintió como si unas largos brazos la abrazasen por detrás mientras una voz le susurraba en el oído.

Voz: Pequeña Kaoru te encontraré… Tú eres mía… Me perteneces y jamás podrás librarte de mí.

Kaoru estaba muy pálida, comenzó a temblar descontroladamente mientras de sus ojos volvían a salir lágrimas pero ahora de impotencia y profundo dolor.

Kaoru: ...¿Doushite?...¿Doushite?... – repetía apenas con un hilo de voz.

* * *

**Hasta aquí este capítulo de 'True Light' es un poco más corto que los otros capítulos demo es que quería subirlo pronto para no haceros esperar más xDD los siguientes serán más largos.Si encontráis algún fallo o alguna falta de orotografía no os asustéis ´porque lo he subido rápido y no ma dado mucho tiempo a revisarlo.**

**Megumi014: ¡¡SENSEIII!! Me alegra que te guste mi historia y que me des tu opinión demo.... actualiza tus historias que tengo mono de ellas, de saber como siguen esos shonen-ai tuyos que tanto me gustan T-T Un besazo**

**asharia-hatake: WOOO!! Gracias por dejarme reviews te lo agradezco y me alegra mucho de que también te guste mi historia T-T lloro de felicidad. Espero que te alegres de que haya actualizado más o menos pronto porque ya no se cuando podré subir el siguiente capítulo :( Un besazo para ti también n-n**

**Espero reviews con vuestras opiniones, la verdad es que pienso que este cap. no me ha salido muy bien sobre todo el flash back, intentare escribir mejor en los siguientes cap. n-n No olvidéis los reviews xDD**

**Nos vemos en el cap.5 **

**Ja ne**

* * *


End file.
